Inuyasha's Suffering and Kagome's Healing
by AshleighDeVoe2014
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally declared their feelings for each other but he has a tragic past. Can she heal his soul? Will he be able to open up to her! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just a fun little idea I had while rewatching Inuyasha. I introduced it to my son over the weekend and he LOVES it. Please review and let me know what you think/if you want me to continue! **

...

**Chapter One **

It had been a very long day, Inuyasha insisted they head out at the crack of dawn and they've been on the move ever since. Kagome's legs were killing her from peddling and she was starting to fall behind. Inuyasha seemed to sense this and fell back to the tail of the group where she was, pushing her bike along with Shippo in the basket. Wordlessly, he bent down for her to climb on his back and pushed her bike along with one hand.

"I don't know why you bring this thing, you know I'll always carry you."

"Yeah, I know...it's just, I don't want to be a burden."

"Stop that," he scoffed but she feels him soften and he gave her leg a reassuring squeeze. Miroku took hold of the bike and jumped onto it. He's always wanting to ride it anyways so why not. Kagome rested her head against his back and smiled to herself, sighing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just tired."

"We'll be there soon enough. I just want to get to the other side of this mountain before the sun sets. There's a cave we can make camp in." Everyone nodded in understanding, knowing tonight is the night in which Inuyasha will be at his most vulnerable. The night of the New Moon. They get to the cave with just enough daylight left to gather firewood and make camp. As they sit around the fire at the entrance of the cave, Kagome busies herself making noodles for everyone. Inuyasha changed before there eyes as the sun sets behind the trees. Not too long after he changes, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo curl up in their respective sleeping bags. Kagome always offers to bring one for Inuyasha but he refuses. He goes to sit at the very entrance of the cave, which is nestled into the side of the mountain. They weren't able to climb up here either, which is exactly why Inuyasha picked this spot. It's almost completely concealed by fallen rocks and trees sprouting out of the side of the mountain, yet provides a good vantage point. They could see a potential threat coming from a mile away. It seems that every month when he changes they find theirselves in some sort of trouble. So this time he's done everything in his power to prevent that from happening. Last time was too close. He almost wasn't able to save Kagome. Sesshomaru had crossed paths with them, he was going to leave them be but Kagome just had to smart off to him. He took his opportunity to off her while Inuyasha was too weak to protect her. He almost succeeded too. If it weren't for that little girl interfering and distracting him they wouldn't have been able to run away when they did. Inuyasha shivered at the thought of what happened after they fled. His heart filled with remorse, he should have went back for the girl. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Kagome sat on the ledge beside him, passing him a cup of warm brown liquid.

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate. Try it."

He took a tentative sip and gave her a small smile.

"It's really good. Thanks."

"No problem. What's wrong? Why are you out here sulking?"

"I'm not sulking. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You," he answered honestly and blushed.

"What about me?"

"Protecting you. That's all I think about anymore. Keeping you safe." Inuyasha glanced back to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and he tentatively snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and surprising her.

"How did you find this place?"

"You see that village just over the tree line?"

"Yes..."

"That's where I grew up. My mother always kept me hidden when I changed. She knew the other villagers would kill me if they saw even the smallest window of opportunity. The memory is blurry but I was probably about four at the time when they found out my secret. A group of nobles came to finish me off and she barricaded us in the house. Luckily she was able to fend them off until the sun rose. That was the scariest night of my life. I hid, just as I was told, for hours listening to them call for my blood. She decided then that I wasn't safe on this night. So after that, my mother looked all over for a place to hide me. Finally, she found this spot. This is where I always hid out, until I met you."

"So this cave-..."

"No. Not this exact one. There's another one up above us about fifty feet. I...I can't go back there."

"Why not?"

"At least...I can't let the others...it's just a special place to me. That was the only place that I could go when I was younger where nobody was terrorizing me. It holds a special place in my heart. And I don't want everyone to know about it. Some things I just like to save for me...and for you."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I want to share everything with you. But it's hard for me to open up."

"I know." She curled up more against him and shivered.

"What's wrong? Cold?"

"Just a little."

"Here," he shrugged off his kimono and drapes it around her shoulders. "Better?"

"Yes. Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Has anything ever happened here?"

"No...nothing. This is the one place I can rest when I'm vulnerable."

"So...would you sleep with me tonight?"

"You mean?..."

"No! I mean just to sleep." She giggled to herself and he blushed.

"Yes. I'd like that." Kagome turned to get up but Inuyasha stopped her.

"What is it?"

"I just..." he takes her hand in his and leans down, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's okay," she smiles and give him a peck on the cheek, making him blush.

"Let's get to bed." She stands and never removes her hand from his, leading him to where her sleeping bag is already spread across the ground. She slides in first, allowing him to be on the outside. He gets in and struggled to figure out how she closes it from the inside.

"It's a zipper. Here, I got it." She leans over him and zips the sleeping bag all the way up, when she starts to shift her body off of his, he snakes his arms around her and stops her.

"No. I like this. It feels normal. Natural even."

"Inuyasha..." she breathes and relaxes against his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his soft breathing and the feeling of his fingers tracing lightly up and down her spine.

...

Kagome woke up feeling warm. Almost too warm. She carefully sat up and peeled off her clothing before pulling Inuyasha's kimono back on. She tied it around her waist and relaxed back against his chest, drifting off again. The last thing she was aware of was Inuyasha tightening his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair. "Kagome," he breathed.

...

Miroku woke up first and smirked when he saw Inuyasha curled protectively around Kagome. They'd shifted in the night and now his head was on her chest and he was curled around her with one hand on her shoulder and the other on the top of her head. After a moment or two, Sango turned over and once she saw the two of them curled up in the corner she sat up fast and looked over to Miroku who was still gaping at the couple. Shippo rubbed his eyes groggily "hey Sango what gives-" he was quickly cut off by Miroku who clamped a hand tight over the young fox's mouth.

"Is he snoring?" Sango laughed.

"Yes...it looks that way." Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she caught the pair staring at what should be a very special moment for them.

"Shush. You'll wake him." Inuyasha began to stir but quickly settled when Kagome ran her fingers through his hair which was now back to silver. She knew he'd be waking up soon, but she wanted to lay here a little longer.

"Why don't you guys go find some breakfast for us? I saw a stream at the base of the cliff there should be some fish." This wasn't a request and they knew it. They'd been gone about fifteen minutes when Inuyasha opened his eyes. He pulled back a fraction, hazing at Kagome.

"I'm sorry...I must have rolled over on top of you."

"Don't sweat it. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I ever have...how long was I out?"

"All night." He blushed and looked down, noticing that she was only wearing his robe.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"I got hot...so I took them off."

"Oh..."

"The others went to get breakfast. I should really get dressed before they come back."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha moves from atop her and let her slip out of the sleeping bag. He averted his eyes while she was dressing to give her some privacy. When she handed him his robe he immediately gave it back.

"Keep it for now. It's freezing."

"But inuyasha..."

"No buts. I watched you shiver all day yesterday and I couldn't do anything about it because of the others. But now the cats out of the bag and there's no reason for you to be uncomfortable if they've already seen us sleeping together. They know we're together now there's no sense in hiding."

"Yeah I guess you're right..." she shrugged his kimono back onto her shoulders loosely and he stood, tying it around her waist intricately, his eyes never leaving hers.

"How are you doing that without even looking?"

"Practice," he shrugged and took one last look over her. "You'll do." He bent and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Ewwwww!" Once again, their sweet moment was cut off. This time by Shippo who was charging into the cave at them. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Oh buzz off!" He scoffed and sat down quickly, obviously embarrassed. Kagome just laughed to herself, this would be interesting.

...

They'd only been walking for a couple hours when Kagome sensed something coming.

"Inuyasha. There's a jewel shard coming!"

"What?" He spun around to see a tornado quickly approaching. 'Koga,'he thought to himself as he stepped in front of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome!" He looked almost surprised to see her.

"Koga..."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well I smelled you but no Kagome. So I was on my way to either gloat because she left you or kick your ass if you let something happen to her but..."

"Nope I'm still here..."

"Kago- what are you wearing?"

"Inuyasha's robe what else would it be?"

"So you have it. She's with me now. So you might as well go off somewhere if you know what's good for you."

"Wha...what? You mean to tell me you're with this mangy mutt?!" Koga screamed in Kagome's face and tried to grip her shoulders but Inuyasha pushed him back swiftly.

"Don't lay a hand on her!" He growled and reached for his sword. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder softly.

"Come on Inuyasha...he's not worth it let's go."

"Kagome, let me handle the wolf and then we can go."

"Please Inuyasha..." he let out a low growl that filled Koga with fear, but he refused to show it.

"Fine. You just got a reprieve. Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his and took off walking once again, leaving Koga glued to the ground gaping at them.

"What the hell?" He looked at Miroku and Sango who still stood as if their feet were nailed to the ground.

"What's his problem? What's HER problem? And why does she reek like a dog?"

"We aren't sure ourselves. All we know is they slept together last night." Miroku answered honestly.

"Impossible! I'd be able to smell it if he had already marked her!" Miroku knew that inuyasha heard that.

"Koga. You might want to stop before you anger him."

"No I'm not gonna stop. Have some self respect Kagome! I thought you were better than that! Laying with the dogs!" Koga boomed and Inuyasha froze on the spot, releasing Kagome's hand. Kagome tried to stop him but he was too fast. Inuyasha charged at Koga, never stopping even when his fist connected with Koga's face. He took him down with one blow and continued to deliver blow after blow, knocking a couple of Kogas fangs out in the process.

"How dare you disrespect her! Nobody speaks to Kagome that way do you understand wolf?" He snarled in Kogas face, grabbed him by the shoulders and started slamming the back of his head into the rocks. Kagome finally caught up to him and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist from behind.

"Inuyasha stop! Please stop! He's had enough!" She managed to pull him back, but only because he allowed her to do so.

"Calm down, please," she plead with him and his demeanor softened.

"Lesson number one, wolf. Leave my Kagome the hell alone. Lesson number two, disrespect her like that again and I'll rip your head off with my bare hands." He spit out through clenched teeth before turning to the rest of his group.

"Let's go guys. Before his goon squad shows up." They all nodded in unison, nobody wanting to piss him off more than he already was, and fallowed obediently as he walked away.

...

They all sat in silence around a crackling campfire and watched the stars. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. This made everyone do a double take, including Kagome.

"I need to say something, to everyone. Sorry for my outburst earlier. I shouldn't have reacted that way. You were right Kagome, I should have just walked away but I let him pull me back in."

"It's okay. We can all understand where you're coming from. You just wanted to protect Kagome." Miroku nodded in understanding. It wasn't too long before Kagome was leaning back sleepily in Inuyasha's arms. He wrapped an arm protectively around her chest and smelled her hair before reaching and pulling the sleeping bag over top of her.

"Sleep Kagome," he whispered into her hair. Miroku decided since Sango and Shippo were already asleep he would go and gather some more wood to give them a moment of privacy. Once he was gone Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply.

'She smells so nice. She always does." He thought to himself as he placed a few kisses on the top of her head. When Miroku returned, the both of them sat in a comfortable silence for some time before Miroku finally spoke.

"Tell me Inuyasha, how long as this been going on?"

"A couple of months...sixty seven days to be exact."

"You've been counting the days?"

"Yes. Is that a crime?"

"No...that's actually very sweet in my opinion...have you?..."

"No! I haven't even kissed her yet. Well Not a real kiss anyways."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"The right time...when I kiss her I want it to be special."

"What about...other things?"

"That will come when she's ready. And it'll have to be a night when I'm human."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her. And I know that in this state I will."

"But how would you-"

"This is between us. Got that?"

"Got it."

"I've only had sex one time. I didn't know what would happen or even what to do. This was before Sesshomaru and I had our big falling out. At the time he still tolerated me. Almost pitied me. He solicited an Oiran for me on my birthday. Well he paid for a whole hoard of them. But I picked one and we went off on our own. I didn't know what to expect. I was young and stupid. And I tore her limb from limb."

"But...how?..."

"I really don't know what came over me. I don't remember anything. I remember the events leading up to it but as soon as..." Inuyasha took a deep breath before continuing. "As soon as I was inside of her I lost it. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up. I woke up and I was on top of her, covered in her blood."

"Inuyasha...I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"After that I swore I'd never be with another human woman. But then came Kikyo and she was going to turn me into a human. You know how that turned out. I never really entertained the thought again. Until a few weeks ago. I've been thinking about it more and more and now I know that the only way is for me to be in my human form when it happens."

"Have you-"

"Talked to Kagome about this? No. Not yet at least. Well have that conversation when she is ready for it."

"Thank you for opening up to me. I know it can't have been easy for you to do."

"I'm getting better at it. Kagome is making me better. Every day I spend with her my heart gets a little brighter. When we met I was so black hearted. So cruel to her. When I think back to some of the things I said and did to her it makes me sick and ashamed. I still don't know what I ever did to deserve this but I know now that this is my last chance at happiness. And I'm not going to mess it up."

"You've grown a lot since we met, Inuyasha. I, for one, am proud to call you my friend."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"We should get some sleep."

"Yeah. I agree."

...

Inuyasha woke to Kagome running her fingers through his hair and tickling the tip of his ears.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Morning...how did you sleep?"

"I slept really good thanks. You?"

"I slept good too. Do you sense anything in the area?"

"Nope. Actually I was going to ask you about something."

"What's that?"

"I was thinking about going home for a few days. You could come if you want. We need more supplies and I'm sure my mom is starting to worry I haven't been home for a couple of weeks now."

"Yeah we can head back that way. I can't guarantee we'll make it by nightfall even if we leave now..."

"Okay. That's understandable. We have a few days worth of supplies still left."

"Okay good. Can we talk? Before the others wake up?"

"We're talking now aren't we?"

"Yeah I guess but..."

"You want more privacy?"

"Kind of," he looks down sheepishly. They walked a small distance before Inuyasha quite literally swept her off her feet and jumped up into a tree.

"Listen Kagome, next time we come across Sesshomaru, please I beg of you run away. As fast as you can."

"But why?"

"Because if Koga was able to smell my all over you then Sesshomaru definitely will. And then he will try to kill you outright if he picks up any trace of a connection between us. He knows that would destroy me and that's exactly what he wants. Please promise me you'll run."

"I promise."

"Thank you, Kagome."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What did Koga mean yesterday? When he said you hadn't marked me yet? What does that even mean?"

"It means we haven't had sex. If we had he would be able to smell it. Basically if we have sex other demons will know."

"How?"

"It's almost like I would be marking my territory. As in every being that crossed our path would know you're mine and not to even think about it."

"So it's like I'm your property?"

"Kind of, I don't really know how to describe it without sounding like a jerk."

"I kind of get it...you ready to head back?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

...

**Okay I know that was kind of a weird stopping point but I'm just kind of flying by the seat of my pants. Promise to update soon! Also head on over and check out my other stories. Please review and let me know what you think/if you would like me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have question for you guys. I'll try to keep this as short as possible. 1.) in your opinion, how do you think Inuyasha's mother died? I've seen a lot of conflicting theories. My thought is she either died from disease or was killed. My reasoning is we see Izayoi as still in her twenties(ish) when Inuyasha was small, and we see Inuyasha not much older running for his life after she died. What are your thoughts? I still haven't decided which direction to go in as far as her death goes so ANY input will be greatly appreciated! Please drop me a line and let me know your thoughts! **

...

**Chapter Two **

Inuyasha bound out of the well with Kagome on his back. Before he opened the door she stopped him.

"They don't know about us yet. Might wanna put me down before we go in there."

"Yeah you have a point." Inuyasha let her down from his back gently and she squeezed him from behind.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just like holding you."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha turned in her arms and pulled her tight against his chest. They stood for a long while, neither one saying a word. Finally they had a moment all to theirselves and they were relishing in how good it felt.

"We should really get going."

"Yeah...I know." Inuyasha's voice was thick with emotion. He pulled away and opened the door, letting her lead the way to the house.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Mom! Kagome's back and she brought Inuyasha's with her!"

"Oh wonderful! Supper is almost ready. But Kagome if you want to get cleaned up first that's fine."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome raced you the stairs and Inuyasha plopped down on the floor, Buyou immediately went to his lap and he smile to himself.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome's brother, Sōta standing behind him.

"So what's going on with you and Kagome? You never come back with her."

"Uhm...maybe you should ask Kagome that question. I'm really not sure how to answer it."

"But-"

"Inuyasha! Can you come up here for a minute?" He heard Kagome call and relief washed over him. Saved by the bell. He rushed up the stairs to find her in the bathroom, struggling to untie his robe.

"Here, I got it." With quick fingers he had it open in a matter of seconds. He turned to leave but stopped when the thought hit him.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"After supper would you...help me get all of this blood out of my hair?" He looked almost childlike standing before her and she smiled.

"Of course." He walked out of the bathroom, heart swelling, and returned to the living room. Kagome returned wearing a plain black skirt and white sweater. Inuyasha's heart fluttered when she sat beside him and put a hand on his knee. Everyone sat around the table together and Sōta didn't waste any time.

"So Kagome. Inuyasha told me I should ask you. Are you guys like, a thing now? I mean he came back with you which he never does. Plus you came in wearing his robe..."

"I'm not gonna lie. Yes we're together."

"Oh that's lovely!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Bout time," grandpa and Sōta muttered in unison.

"Inuyasha will you be spending the night?"

"I guess so. I'll be here as long as Kagome is."

"Would you like me to make up the cot for you?"

"No thanks. Whatever a cot is. I'm assuming it's a bed?" He looked to Kagome and she nodded in verification.

"Hey mom," Kagome decided to change the subject. "Do we have any extra clothes that Inuyasha's could wear?"

"I don't think so, but Seiyu is open if you guys would like to run out?"

"Could you go? Inuyasha is covered in blood I was going to help him with his hair."

"Sure," her mom gave a knowing smile, "Grandpa, Sōta. Why don't we all go together?"

...

Once they were finally gone, Kagome ran the bath for Inuyasha, keeping the temperature in mind. Once he was settled into the tub she sat on the side with her legs in the water and Inuyasha rested between them. He leaned into her touch and sighed as she massaged his scalp.

"Kagome that feels amazing."

All she could do was giggle at how adorable he was. Her giggles were quickly silenced when she moved his hair and saw the back of his neck for the very first time.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you? You're all scarred up!"

"Oh that's nothing. I got it a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped. "They're all over! Why haven't I ever seen these before?"

"You've never seen me naked this close up. That's why."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about me Kagome, it happened a long time ago. Before I was ever really able to defend myself."

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." She stayed silent and finished washing the shampoo out of his thick locks. Once she was done she sat a towel out for him and gave him some privacy to finish washing. About ten minutes later he entered her room with the towel slung low around his waist, holding his clothes.

"Is there any way we can wash these before we go back? They stink to high heaven."

"Yeah no problem. Throw them in the basket over there."

Kagome was splayed across her bed with her nose in a textbook, she didn't even hear him some up behind her and lay across the bed beside her.

"You should really get some rest, Kagome."

"I know. I just need to study a little longer and I will I promise."

"Do you really have to go to school tomorrow?"

"What else did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could go out into your village and stock up on supplies."

"We can do that after school."

"Well what am I supposed to do all day? Wait around for you?"

"You could help grandpa?"

"But what if something happens to you while you're gone?"

"Nothing will happen to me."

"You don't know that."

"Would you feel better if I let you come to school with me?"

"Yes..."

"Okay but you have to stay out of sight."

"Psh. I'll just stay on the roof like I always do."

"Like you always do?" She turned to smirk at him and he blushed deep red.

"I mean...I...um..."

"We're home!" Kagome jumped off the bed.

"Stay here. I'll be right back with your clothes."

"Okay."

Kagome returned moments later holding out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Inuyasha.

"Mom really wasn't sure what to get for you so she just got these for you to sleep in tonight. Tomorrow we can go and get some street clothes for you if you like."

"Yeah...that's fine by me." He took the clothes out of her hand and put the pants on in one quick sweep. The shirt, on the other hand, slowed him down.

"Where does it open?" He asked, turning the garnet over in his hands.

"You just slip it over your head."

"Oh...okay." Once he was dressed, she had him take a seat on the bed and busied herself with brushing the knots out of his hair.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me."

"Oh it's nothing," she blushed and gently pulled his ear to the side so she could brush in between them without scratching.

"It is something. Nobody but my mother has ever shown me this much kindness. And she's been gone for so long...I forgot what it was like, having someone to care about me." Tears welled you in Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha heard her sniffle. Turning around he took the brush from her hand and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. He pulled her into his arms and she melted against his chest.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's okay. I'm not sad. Well maybe a little sad. But I'm mostly angry. Angry doesn't even cover it. I'm furious."

"But why?"

"The thought that you've been treated so horribly your entire life breaks my heart."

"It's okay...you're here now."

"Yes. I'm here now." She looked up through wet eyelashes and placed a hand on his cheek. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" His breath hitched and he stared into her eyes.

"I promise." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead, lingering with his lips on her skin.

'I want to kiss her. I want to really kiss her. But now isn't the time. I don't want our first kiss to be this way.' He resigned himself to that thought and rested his head atop hers, both of them slowly drifting off in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of a short one! Sorry! I'm working up to something big and I would like it to be a stand alone chapter if you know what I mean. We'll check in with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in the next chapter for a little bit! Also, thank you to InuKagLover1990 for reviewing! Everyone please review and let me know your thoughts on how Izayoi died! I would really love the input! Thanks a million! **

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha woke with a start and frantically scanned the room. Finally his eyes fell on Kagome who was curled up on his chest sound asleep. He had a horrible nightmare. Why was he all the sudden so terrified of Sesshomaru?

'Because he knows what happened with that courtesan. That's why. And he could tell Kagome in an instant what she's risking and getting herself in to.' The voice in his head seethed at him and inuyasha shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts.

'**No. You're wrong. I won't do that to Kagome. We will find a way or we won't be intimate at all. I'm not willing to take that risk until I'm absolutely sure I can control myself.' **

'Screw it up and you lose her. Forever. Do you want to have to come back and tell her mother that she's dead? At your hand?'

"No!" Inuyasha shouted and woke Kagome in the process.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked sleepily and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? You're sweating all over what happened?" He just laid staring at the ceiling, wide eyed.

"Inuyasha answer me!" She sat on top of him and gripped his face with both hands.

"Kagome," he breathed and wrapped his arms around her in a vice grip, rolling over so his head was on her chest and the rest of his body curled around hers like a vine.

"Just a bad dream...go back to sleep. I'm okay now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." His answer was sharp so she decided not to press the issue. She ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and rubbed soft circles on his shoulder with the other.

"It's okay Inuyasha, it's okay. I've got you. Don't worry."

"Thank you," he whispered into her chest before drifting back to sleep

...

The next morning, Saya caught the young couple as they were heading out the door.

"Inuyasha are you coming back after you drop Kagome at school?"

"I didn't plan to why?"

"Could you? I need your help with something."

"Yeah no problem."

He made quick work of taking Kagome to school and kissed her forehead softly when he sat her down on the roof.

"Have a good day. When should I be back to get you?"

"Mom will send your don't worry about keeping time or anything."

"Okay good. I'll see ya later."

"See ya." Kagome couldn't stop herself, she shot up on her tippy toes and gave him a swift peck on the lips, barely making contact before pulling away and running off giggling. Inuyasha smile to himself and ran a finger across his bottom lip.

'I could get used to this,' he thought to himself and smiled the whole way back to the house. He wandered into the living room where Kagome's mom was.

"What'd you need my help with?"

"Oh it's nothing. More to help Kagome. Why don't you run upstairs and grab your cap and we can go?"

"Where?"

"We're going to the mall to find you some street clothes."

"Oh okay."

...

When they arrived at the mall, Inuyasha was overwhelmed with all of the smells, most of them good, surrounding him. Saya led him through the large building and into a store. Inuyasha was in awe.

"How do they make all of these clothes? Where did they come from? There's so many!"

"They have machines now that do most of the work."

"Oh...wow."

"Why don't you pick out a few things that you like?"

"What do I?..."

"Let's start with pants...I'm going to get you one outfit now because I'm sure Kagome will want to bring you back."

Inuyasha picked a few pairs of pants out and a couple of shirts to try on as Saya helped him with sizing. It took them a while to find shoes that were comfortable for him considering he's never worn them a day in his life. Once they were satisfied with their purchases, they headed home. Inuyasha smiled to himself. 'Kagome is going to be so surprised I can't wait'. Once they were back, grandpa met Inuyasha at the door.

"Before you get changed come with me."

"Uhhh...okay." Inuyasha followed the man and helped him move heavy boxes for about an hour.

"Okay son, that should be good enough. You have just enough time to get changed and go to pick Kagome up. Here's some money for your trouble." He handed Inuyasha a small purse and he ran inside to change. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he ran out the door but not before calling back at Grandpa and Saya, who were standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for all your help! I really appreciate it!"

...

Inuyasha sat nervously on a bench at the entrance of her school. He was wearing black jeans with a hole on each knee, a faded black and red t shirt, and a black jacket to complete the ensemble. Kagome's mother had talked him in to a pair of black converse. Now he looked like a regular teenage kid. Maybe they could actually walk around her village without everyone staring now. His heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation.

'Today is the day,' he thought. 'I'll kiss her before bed. I just need to find the right time.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to smmahamazing for reviewing! **

**Chapter Four**

When Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the door they smelled cooking already.

"Hey mom? What's that smell? It smells delicious!"

"Inuyasha mentioned time me this morning that he wanted to go and check on your other friends before supper so I thought I should send them something to eat. It's ready now I'm just packing it up for you."

"Oh he did?"

"Yeah. Hey Kagome, we should go if we want to get back."

"Yeah you're right." Kagome grabbed the bag off the counter and they went to the well.

"I'll wash your clothes when we get home, promise."

"Okay. Thanks."

...

Shippo rolled around on the floor of Kaede's hut, howling with laughter.

"Inuyasha what are you wearing?"

"Hey buzz off! My clothes are being cleaned! Anyways, we were just bringing food so we need to head back now." Inuyasha took her hand and led her out of the hut, into the forest, and past the well?

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?"

"Shh...there's something I need to do."

"Oh?"

"Just wait till we get there," he laughed at her impatience and swooped her up into his arms, jumping up into the treetops and leaping from branch to branch. Kagome noted that he wasn't moving as gracefully as he normally does. It was probably the pants, and the fact he's wearing shoes.

'Damnit," he thought to himself. 'These damn shoes will make me slip for sure. The fact I'm so nervous probably isn't helping anything either.' Finally, he landed on a large branch of the tree he was looking for. The sacred tree. The place where they first met. He sat her on her feet and pressed her up against the large trunk.

"Inuyasha...what are you?-" he took her face in his hands and her breath hitched when their lips connected. She was shocked for a moment before she leaned into him and put her hands on his waist. His mouth started to move against hers so she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Before she knew it, his tongue invaded her mouth and his hands tangled in her hair. Inuyasha drank her in, not ever wanting to let go. Eventually, their kiss had to end. When he pulled away, she was breathless and flushed. With swollen lips, wild hair, and a gleam in her eye that he couldn't recognize. She kept her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"So that's why you wanted to come back."

"Precisely. We should be getting back soon though, I don't want your mother to worry about you."

"I know..." she nuzzled into his neck and he smiled, tightening his arms around her. He scooped her up again and started back towards the well, jumping in fast and coming out the top at the other side in one swift movement. He sat her down in front of the door and was shocked when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her again. This was not nearly as long as the one they just shared minutes ago.

"Sorry. Had to get it out of my system," she chipped and opened the door. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand under the table as they ate dinner.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you wanna play with me while Kagome studies?"

"Actually, Sōta, I don't have any homework tonight. But I did have something in mine we could do."

"What's that?"

"Target practice." Inuyasha tried his best to contain his excitement, but his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What's that?"

"You'll see," Kagome winked at him.

...

Sōta stood and watched with amazement as Inuyasha darted all over the property with Kagome on his back. The guy never missed a beat. His sister was sitting straight backed shooting arrows like it was nothing. Inuyasha would call out a target and within a matter of seconds she hit it right on the nose. This was fun for them. They were both laughing like fools but neither one of them cared. Suddenly, Kagome yelled for Inuyasha to stop. She had an idea.

"Sōta, go get your nerf guns!" He ran off into the house and Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look.

"What's a nerf gun?"

"Not an actual weapon, don't worry. It's a toy. You shoot these little styrofoam darts at each other."

"Oh..." he scratched his head trying to remember what styrofoam was, but didn't want to ask for fear of looking like an idiot. Sometimes he felt like all he ever did was ask Kagome stupid questions. Sōta soon returned with three small pistols, handing one to both of them and giving them each a bag of bullets.

"Hang on just a sec, Sōta. Let me show Inuyasha how to use them." She turned to him and he watched her load hers, repeating the action. After it was loaded she showed him where to cock it.

"Now when you load it and pull this little lever back, all you have to do is pull the trigger like this." She put her finger on the trigger and shot a dart across the yard.

"Okay. Seems simple enough." Sōta counted to ten as they all ran for a hiding place. Inuyasha opted for the roof, Kagome ducked behind a tree, and Sōta ran behind the corner of a building.

"Go!" Next thing you know, little styrofoam bullets were flying in all directions. Inuyasha saw Kagome hiding and came up behind her, shooting her in the butt and cackling as he jumped into a tree.

"I'll get you back for that!"

"Not a chance," he laughed and felt something pop him on the cheek.

"Hey! Sōta! No fair I wasn't looking!" Inuyasha shot him back but the kid was too fast and managed to get five shots in to Inuyasha's one. He jumped down from the tree and picked Sōta up onto his back.

"Come on, let's get her!" Inuyasha hid atop the well house in wait for Kagome. When she thought the coast was clear she made a mad dash for one of the out buildings but was soon met with a hail of bullets.

"Okay okay! I surrender! You two win!" Inuyasha jumped down from the roof with Sōta clinging too his back. Both of them were enthralled in a fit of laughter.

"Wow Kagome! That was fun! We should take one of these back for Shippo he'd have a blast with it!"

"That's a good idea, Inuyasha."

"I know. I'm full of em!"

"Kagome! Sōta! It's getting late!" Saya called from the door.

"More like full of it," she countered and took his hand, leading him back to the house with Sōta trailing behind them. Once they were alone in her room, Inuyasha and Kagome started dressing for bed. He kept his back turned and stayed in the corner, respecting her privacy. Once she was dressed, she laid down and called him over.

"Okay. I'm decent now." He laid across the bed beside her and she instinctively curled up on his chest.

"I had so much fun today, Kagome."

"Me too."

"Could I...kiss you again?"

"Of course." She craned her neck up and their lips met her again. Every time they kissed, Inuyasha felt waves of desire wash over him, but he did his best to ignore and suppress them. Kagome broke the kiss and returned her head to its home, right next to Inuyasha's heart. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger as she began to drift.

"Goodnight, Kagome. Sleep well." He kissed her forehead and then, he too, slowly succumbed to his exhaustion from the eventful day.

...

**Well that's it for today. As always, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a fair warning, this chapter is pretty sad. I cried writing it because I'm a wimp lol. So I'll go ahead and put a trigger warning in here for a death scene. Read at your own risk. And please give me some feedback. Thanks :) **

**Chapter Five **

_Inuyasha watched as the ball bounced across the bridge. He ran to retrieve it, hearing one of the nobles mutter "fetch boy" as he ran across the small bridge. That stung, but he ignored them. Maybe they'd let him play. He finally caught up to the ball and turned to see everyone walking away. As he felt a tear slip down his cheek, he heard his mother's voice. _

"_Inuyasha, lets go."_

"_Yes, mother." He dropped the ball and ran to her, hugging her and trying not to cry. _

"_Why don't they like me? Why can't I play with the other children?"_

"_Some humans can be cruel, but you must never let their distain taint your soul." _

_The small boy nodded into his mother's chest in understanding. That's when he felt the spear pierce the back of his neck, beginning the worst night of his life. _

_Izayoi called out for her son to get down but he tried to shield her instead, taking spear after spear to his back and neck. Suddenly, he was ripped from his mother's arms and thrown. He landed about ten feet away from her and tried his hardest to run back to her but he was too late. Time seemed to slow down as he watched her. She ran towards him only to be yanked down by her hair. One of the nobles, the same one who told him to fetch just moments ago, with one quick movement of his katana, stabbed his mother in the stomach and she sunk all the way down. _

"_Mother!" He finally reached her and fell to his knees, trying to hold her up. _

"_What have you done? Why?" His mother had always instructed him to never speak to the nobles, for fear of angering them. But he didn't care about their anger anymore. _

"_Prepare to die with her, disgusting mutt." The man charged at Inuyasha and he dove out of the way, unsure of how long he could dodge these attacks. From the top of his head down to his lower back burned with every movement. He felt the searing pain of a fire poker being jabbed into his side and fell on his face. The entire village was banding together to get rid of him. He wanted to run away. But he couldn't leave his mother. Izayoi cried out in pain as she tried to crawl to her son. _

"_Inuyasha run! Run away and don't look back!"_

"_I won't leave you mother! I won't!" He was held down by three men and watched in horror as the mob around them pelted them both with rocks. Just when he was about to lose consciousness he saw a bright light, no. What was it? It was like a light. But no light that he had ever seen. 'Like a whip of some sorts?" He thought to himself and watched as the light slammed into the men holding him and their grip loosened enough for him to run to his mother. He shielded her from the rocks that were still flying in her direction. He heard shouting and the sounds of battle but couldn't bear to look up. Then, all the sudden, it was quiet and he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned to look and saw a tall man. The tallest man he's ever seen. With pointy ears and long white hair just like his. He was dressed in white with blood dripping from his claws. _

"_Do you wish to live, inuyasha?"_

_The young boy sniffled and nodded at him. _

"_Very well. Come. Before the ones I just knocked out wake up. We have to move quickly." The strange man bent and picked his mother mother up before he ran. Inuyasha did his very best to keep up but his whole body felt like it was on fire. Once he was satisfied with the distance, the man stopped, turned around, and addressed Inuyasha for the second time. _

"_You're on your own. I've what I came to do." _

"_Who...who are you?"_

"_My name is Sesshomaru. I'm your half brother. It was our fathers dying wish that I look after you." The tenseiga pulsed but he ignored it. "Make no mistake. I do not care wether you live or die." _

"_But why..."_

"_Because, little brother. When you die, it will be at my hand. Not at the hand of a hoard of filthy humans. Now I leave you to bury your mother in peace." He turned to leave but another thought crossed his mind. _

"_A word of advice, Inuyasha. Do not show your tears. Especially to the humans. Men don't do that." _

_Once Sesshomaru was gone, inuyasha crumples on top of his mother as his body racked with sobs and he called for her to come back to him. _

"_Mother...mother please come back. Please come back. I'm so afraid. Please come back. I love you. I love you mother please don't die." He screamed into his mother's chest until he couldn't scream anymore, before he finally succumbed to the exhaustion of his injuries and passed out on top of her body. _

_..._

Inuyasha woke with a start, gasping for air and sobbing as quiet as he could manage so as to not wake Kagome. Thankfully she stayed asleep. Inuyasha ran the event over and over in his mind. Trying to think of some way he maybe could have saved her. But he couldn't. The entire village turned against them.

'That was so long ago,' he thought to himself. 'Over a hundred years ago. I need to forget about it. But I can't.' Inuyasha gently laid Kagome over to the side of himself and got out of bed, wondering downstairs and out onto the small porch. He sat and stared into the darkness as he muffled his sobs in his hands. Little did he know, Grandpa was awake and saw the whole thing from his bedroom window. But he didn't dare go down. He turned away from the window to give him the privacy he deserves. But he couldn't close his ears and his heart broke when he heard Inuyasha's voice through his muffled sobs.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm so sorry."

**Told you guys it was a sad one please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Three questions. 1. Who wants to see a steamy scene between Inuyasha and Kagome in the next few chapters? 2. Who's about ready to bring Sesshomaru into the storyline? And 3. Maybe a little love between Miroku and Sango? Let me know your thoughts! Please review! **

**Chapter Six **

Inuyasha slipped into bed with Kagome just as the sun was starting to rise. He curled himself around her and snaked an arm around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder . He marveled at how well they fit together. Like two puzzle pieces that have finally found their home. Here he was at peace. Here was his solace. Here was the only warmth he's ever known since his mother died. He shivered at the thought. The last time he uttered the words in love you was over a hundred and fifty years ago. He never thought he'd even think those words again. But here he was, contemplating them for the first time in a very long time...

...

Kagome woke before Inuyasha and carefully slipped out of bed. She knew that he needed the rest, after all she woke up three times throughout the night. The first two times he was gone; she figured he was out running around "checking the area" like he does sometimes when he can't sleep. The third time she woke up he was back and wrapped around her so tightly it was almost uncomfortable, but she didn't bother him.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sōta questioned her when she reached the table for breakfast.

"Still asleep, and leave him be, he doesn't sleep well at night. Always on guard I guess," she brushed it off hoping everyone else would too.

"Okay sis..."

Grandpa was uncharacteristically quiet throughout breakfast. He knew, though, that Inuyasha was most definitely not staying up last night to guard anything.

"So have you met the boys parents?" Gramps questioned her, hoping to inadvertently find out what happened to his mother.

"No. They died a long time ago. He doesn't like to talk about it so please don't mention it around him."

"But what happened to them?"

"I honestly don't know. As I said, he doesn't like to talk about it. Maybe we should change the subject before he hears us."

"Oh, right."

...

Inuyasha woke in the middle of the day from a not so restful sleep. He heard Kagome sigh and realized she was taking a nap beside him. When he reached to stroke her face, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there, Inuyasha."

"You just now waking up?" His voice was hoarse.

"No. I got up earlier and got some things done. Then I decided to lay down with you."

"Oh."

"Must have fallen asleep," Kagome scooted closer to him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Where'd you go last night?"

"Uh...I went to check in with the others. You know how Shippo has nightmares when you're away I just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"And was it? Fine I mean."

"Yep. Everything's okay. Don't worry about it. So when do you plan on goin back?"

"First thing in the morning. We have to go and do some shopping today."

"For ninja food?" His face lit up and she laughed.

"Yes for ninja food. Come on, let's get changed so we can head out."

"Wait," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on top of him, seizing her mouth with his. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before his won. He rolled over so now he was on top of Kagome, pressing her into the bed, and pouring all of his emotions from the night before into this one kiss. They broke away too soon for his liking, but they were both out of breath and needed to come up for air.

"That was...intense."

"Yeah," he stared into her eyes and marveled at the creature laying beneath him. Someway, she had managed to reign him in and make him a better person than he ever could have imagined. They still had a long way to go, but he was getting there.

"Inuyasha, come on sweetheart. We need to go."

"Sweetheart?" He couldn't hide the amusement on his face.

"Yes. Because you're my sweetheart." She gave him a quick kiss and wiggled her way out of bed. Inuyasha stood and dressed quickly before giving her a quick smack on the ass.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Cause I can," he gave her a mischievous grin and she pounced on him, pushing him back onto the bed and tickling him. He howled with laughter, trying to throw her off. But it was no use. Finally, he gained the upper hand and tickled her back. Downstairs, grandpa and Saya could hear the thrashing and roaring laughter coming from Kagome's room. They smiled to each other. It seemed to them that the pair were a perfect match.

...

The next day, Inuyasha stood on the edge of the well, waiting as Kagome bid farewell to her family. After hugging her daughter, Saya turned to Inuyasha.

"Make sure she's safe."

"On my life," he nodded and she smiled. Saya didn't realize the weight of his words, but Kagome did. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Inuyasha would throw himself into the flames of hell if that's what it took to protect her. She'd seen him do it one too many times. They jumped into the well together and with a brilliant light, they were gone.

...

They'd been moving at a steady pace for most of the day before deciding to stop and make camp for the night. Once everyone was settled around the fire after supper, Inuyasha started to dig in Kagome's backpack.

"Hey Shippo, come here. Got something for ya." Kagome held her breath. The nerf war to end all nerf wars was about to begin.

...

**That's all for today! Three questions. 1. Who wants to see a steamy scene between Inuyasha and Kagome in the next few chapters? 2. Who's about ready to bring Sesshomaru into the storyline? And 3. Maybe a little love between Miroku and Sango? Let me know your thoughts! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bruh. I know y'all are reading just by looking at this traffic graph. Reviews give me lifffeeeeee. Please throw a girl a bone /3**

**Chapter Seven**

Inuyasha waited until he was sure the others were sleeping before slipping into Kagome's sleeping bag. She was halfway asleep, but roused when she felt Inuyasha beside her.

"Inu-"

"C'mere," he pulled her close against him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Gladly," she tilted her head up to give him access to her lips, which he took full advantage of. After a moment or two of their tongues battling, he skimmed a hand down her body, hooking it behind her knee and pulling her over on top of him. Now she was straddling him and he was doing his best to control his urges.

'Just kissing,' he thought to himself. 'That's all we're doing it kissing. She isn't ready for more.' Kagome flexed her hips against him and he dug his fingers into her sides, restraining himself from ripping her shirt off. He broke their kiss and trailed little butterfly kisses across her jaw.

"You okay?," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," he whispered back and nibbled on her ear before trailing his way back to her mouth. She moved her hips again but this time he pulled away.

"Inu...Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah. I um...I just need some air."

"D'ya want me to come with you?"

"No..I'll be fine. Go to sleep I won't be long. I'm not going far." And with that he was gone. Kagome sink back into her sleeping bag, trying not to cry. Did he not see her in that way? Was he not physically attracted to her?

'That's gotta be it,' she thought to herself. 'He's still in love with Kikyo, I knew it. He's only with me because we're bound together. He doesn't have a choice in the matter.' Her heart shattered as she ducked her head under the covers and began to cry. A few moments later, she felt Inuyasha crawl back into the sleeping bag with her.

"Hey now...no more tears. What's wrong?"

"You...you...you should know," she sobbed. "You still love Kikyo! That's why you don't wanna touch me!"

"No no no! Kagome that's not it at all! I don't love Kikyo! I don't want to be with her anymore! You're the one I care about! The reason I won't touch you is..."

"What?"

"I respect you too much, that's it. We haven't been together long. And I could never disrespect you by stealing your virtue before we have even said 'I love you'. That's just wrong. Not to mention look where we are. I want your first time to be special and unforgettable, not to mention private."

"Oh..." he did have a point. They were two feet away from their sleeping friends, after all.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and my feelings for you are as true and real as they come." He craned his neck and kissed her forehead.

"I was beginning to think you were repulsed by the thought of being with me..."

"No! Why would I think that? Are you insane? It's all I can do to keep my hands off of you! Crazy woman," he scoffed and she stifled a laugh. "There she is. There's my Kagome," he gave her a cheeky grin and kissed her lips, tasting salt from her tears.

"Now let's get you cleaned up," he took his sleeve and dried her tears, pulling back and looking at her face. "There you go. Kagome, your eyes are so swollen, you can't get yourself all worked up like that okay? I know you were holding your breath too don't lie to me either. Because I couldn't hear your breathing and then that's when I came rushing back."

"I'm sorry I worried you," she bent her head down into the crook of his neck and began to cry again.

"Hey come on...please don't cry. Please..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing!"

"Okay..."

"Tomorrow will be a better day alright? You need rest."

"I know..."

"B'sides. You're about to start that bleeding thing and you're all emotional."

"But how do you...oh right," she rolled her eyes when he scratched the bridge of his nose. "Ya know, Inuyasha. That's kind of annoying. How you know what my body is going to do before I even know or think about it."

"I pay very close attention. You wanna go home soon? I know you're more comfortable there when it happens."

"Yeah we can wait a few days though."

"I give it a week."

"Okay deal. Next week we'll go back to my time for a few days."

"Fine by me. Now go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay...g'night, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

...

Three days had passed and something was still off with Inuyasha. He was avoiding most physical contact with Kagome, only giving her chase kisses on the forehead. She was beginning to feel down and out but as soon as poisonous thoughts would start to seep in, Inuyasha would do something spontaneous to reassure her. Wether it was picking her wildflowers, hoisting her on his back to do a mad dash out in front of the others, or simply taking her hand and slowing down to walk with her at the back of the group. He was so attentive, yet lost in his own thoughts at the same time. Suddenly he let go of Kagome's hand and gripped his sword in a ready position.

"Sesshomaru is coming."

"How would you know that."

"Psh. I can smell him from a mile away. Kagome, not. A. Word. To. Him. Do you understand?," Inuyasha growled and she knew he was not to be argued with.

"Got it." Out of nowhere, he appeared.

"Sesshomaru. What do you want? Come to try and take my Tetsaiga again?"

"Not in the least. Though, I'm sure I could work that in. I only came to see if the rumors were true. It seems they are."

"What are you talking about?"

"It looks to me as if you share the same affinity for humans as my father."

"OUR father!"

"Don't even start with that, you never even knew father. All he did was provide your seed to that worthless human mother of yours!" Inuyasha let off a low growl, but he wouldn't give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of delivering the first blow. He wouldn't instigate this time.

"I could barely smell the girl until I got up close. But her filthy scent remains. That means you haven't taken her," Sesshomaru spat.

"What's it to you?"

"Let me know when you decide to. I'd quite like to watch you tear her limb from limb and gut her like an animal."

"Inuyasha, what's he talking about?"

...

**DUN DUN DUN **

**Please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to ZaiaKai16 for reviewing! Everyone please do the same! :) **

**Chapter Eight**

"I could barely smell the girl until I got up close. But her filthy scent remains. That means you haven't taken her," Sesshomaru spat.

"What's it to you?"

"Let me know when you decide to. I'd quite like to watch you tear her limb from limb and gut her like an animal."

"Inuyasha, what's he talking about?"

"She doesn't know?"

"Kagome! You stay out of this."

"No! What don't I know?"

"Watch your mouth, wench. My half brother has quite the temper with his women. You're lucky to still be alive."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Oh you don't know? You don't know about the courtesan he ripped to shreds with his bare hands? That's what happens when he has sex with a woman. I'd be careful if I were you." Just as quick as he appeared, he was gone. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his heart growing heavy.

"I can explain..."

"What's there to explain?" She turned and took off walking again, leaving the group behind. Inuyasha stood glued to his spot, watching her walk away from him.

"You should go to her, Inuyasha. Go to her and tell her exactly what you told me," Miroku spoke up. "She'll understand, but you must tell her the truth."

"Okay okay I'm going. I know how to talk to Kagome okay? Nobody asked you anyways! Sango, Shippo, I'll be right back. As for you, Miroku, go to hell." He took off running in the direction she went, leaving Sango and Shippo balking. They had no idea about any of this. But Miroku knew? Kagome didn't even know. 'Strange,' they thought in unison.

"Damnit all. Damn Sesshomaru. I'll get your ass for this." Inuyasha spat as he ran after her. Finally he caught up with her,

"Hey, wait up!"

"Or you'll rip my head off?," Kagome snapped.

"Can you just...listen to me. Please. I can explain all of this." He reaches out and grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"Fine. I'm listening."

"I was still pretty young. It was before Sesshomaru completely swore death on me. He'd always threatened it, yeah. But he was civil to me at this time. Almost even decent. Well he paid for a bunch of women, found this abandoned estate. Got me all kinds of messed up and told me to pick one. So I take her off in the woods because I knew Sesshomaru would be eavesdropping on us. Everything was fine for the first little bit but then once I was...you know 'in' her I completely blacked out. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in this huge pool of blood. Body parts everywhere. You get the picture. And I've been terrified of intimacy ever since."

"So that's why...that's why you freaked out last night."

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened? I mean have you ever been able to figure out what happened to you?"

"No not really. I even asked Miyoga about it once. He just said that it's possible my demon side took over during that moment. And no, he really didn't have any advice on stopping it from happening. All he said is when I'm with the right one everything will fall into place."

"So everyone will know when we've..."

"Not everyone. The people who know us and know what you smell like already will. By people I mean demons."

"So, Koga and Sesshomaru?"

"Don't forget Shippo and Kirara."

"Oh man..."

"They already know we're together. And they know it's bound to happen at some point or other. Sesshomaru is the only one who knows about me though."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Being intimate with you? Absolutely. But I'm not ready to take that risk."

"What about the next time you turn human? We could then?"

"We will get to it sometime. But yes, a night when I'm human would be best. I don't want to do anything until I'm absolutely sure you're ready though."

"I'm ready for more with you..."

"I could sense your apprehension last night, Kagome. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying! I mean yeah it's kind of scary to think about but I have you. And if at any point I start to actually feel uncomfortable I would ask you to stop."

"But what if I can't?"

"Then I'll stop you myself." She put her finger under his beads and pulled them out, showing him how she could stop him.

"I don't even know how to...do things for you."

"We'll figure that all out in our own time."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry for not being honest with you. And I'm sorry that I can't give you all the things that any other man could."

"Inuyasha...don't apologize for being different."

"Heh, now you sound like my mother..." he went to sit on the bank of a small stream running through the forest.

"Is that a bad thing?..." Kagome sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. She always told me that there's nothing wrong with being different. But...I hate being different. It's like I'll never find my place. Demons write me off because I'm not a full fledged demon. And humans are afraid of me. So where do I fit in?"

"With me. That's your place. Your place is and always will be with me."

"You'll get sick of me."

"No I won't."

"Or worse. We'll live our lives happily until you get old and pass away. Then I'll be left here alone. Either way you're going to leave me someday."

"Inuyasha...do we have to think about that now? That's YEARS away."

"That's if we live a long and happy life. But then again, that would be better than what happened to my mother. For no other reason than associating herself with a demon and giving life to a half breed." Inuyasha got up sharply and began to walk away. She knew this was the end of their conversation for now. But that was okay. They've made some headway. Kagome smiled to herself before she jogged to catch up to Inuyasha. As alway, he sensed her presence before he even saw her and held out his hand to take hers. They were gonna be okay. After all, they always are.

...

**Who says you can't post two chapters within an hour of eachother? lol Please review :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you emily041299 for reviewing! :) **

**Chapter Nine**

Finally, they happened upon the village Inuyasha was looking for. It looked normal enough. But Kagome was uneasy at his haste. Anytime he was in a hurry, she knew it was going to be nasty.

"So why are we here?"

"Kaede mentioned a spike in demonic activity in the area. I figured we should check it out and see if there's any jewel shards around here. There has to be, right?"

"I'm not sensing anything right at this moment...maybe we should talk to some of the villagers."

The closer they got, they realized this wasn't any normal village. It was a small group of elevated houses surrounded by at least fifty or sixty small huts. The houses weren't necessarily palaces by any means. But they no doubt belonged to more upper class people. They stood atop a hill looking down at it. The town was surrounded by a tall wooden fence with pikes atop it.

"Great. The old hag sent us to a village full of nobles. Kagome, stay close okay?"

"Uh...okay."

Shippo hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder to get a better look as they walked down the hill, approaching the large gate at the front.

"Why do you hate nobles so much? They always pay us and treat us so well when we're done helping them."

"That's why, Shippo. You still have a lot to learn about humans. Lesson of the day, the more money they have, the less you trust them. Once you live out your usefulness they'll slit your throat in an instant. Sure they'll pay you well. But they only tolerate a demon if they're getting something out of it. What they hate even more, humans who are friends with demons. That's why everyone needs to stay close, understood?"

They all nodded in unison and Inuyasha felt relief wash over him. Being around nobles made him uneasy to this day. He took Kagome's hand as they approached the guards at the gate.

"What business do you have here?"

"We've heard stories of some suspicious demonic activity in this are and we came to check it out. Know what I'm talking about?"

"The demon has come to help us get rid of the demons," the guard laughed and Inuyasha began to get annoyed. Kagome decided it was best for her to speak up.

"Look, were pretty good at what we do. Give us a shot?"

"And what's your price?"

"That's negotiable, depends on what we're talking about," Inuyasha spoke up.

"Nobody's talking to you! Miss, control your pet."

"What did you-"

"Inuyasha...that's enough. Calm down."

"Fine. But he started it," Inuyasha spat.

"Can we meet with whoever is in charge around here? We've been walking forever and I'm exhausted," Kagome pouted and the guards smiled at her.

"Sure thing. Right this way. The two of you will have to wait outside the gate though." The man motioned to Inuyasha and Shippo. Before Inuyasha had a chance to mouth off, she interjected again.

"I promise they're harmless. And since Inuyasha will be doing most of the work I hardly think it's fair to make him wait here."

"Very well. Follow me."

Inuyasha snaked a protective arm around Kagome and ignored the dirty looks coming from the villagers and nobles alike. Luckily, Kagome didn't really notice. She was too busy looking around at everything. The further they walked, the tighter his grip got on her. This made her look up into his eyes,

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." but his face told a different story. Kagome took in his features and she couldn't wait to get him alone to figure out what was going on in his head. She could tell by the way he held his jaw that his teeth were clenched. His eyes were tight and his overall demeanor was hyper vigilant. 'Oh Inuyasha,' she thought sadly. 'What's happened to you?...'

When they reached the main building, the guard turned around to address the group.

"Leave your weapons here," he pointed to a large box built into the side of the building. Everyone disarmed without issue, though Inuyasha's was a bit hesitant he did so without throwing a fit. Once they were all inside, Kagome and Miroku sat at the front of the group waiting for the high lord to appear. Finally he made an appearance.

"My guards say you've come to help us with the demons plaguing our village?"

"Yes sir we have. Can you tell us anything more about them?"

"I believe they're a tribe of troll demons but I'm not certain. All I know is their leader is of gargantuan size."

"How many demons are we talking here?"

"Six. I know that doesn't sound like many. But as I've said, they are absolutely gigantic."

"Okay so when do they come out?"

"Just as the sun begins to set."

"That gives us a couple hours to prepare."

"I must say, you're a strange group of demon slayers."

"Well we aren't necessarily demon slayers. But we're pretty good at what we do. Sango here is a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk, Kagome she's a priestess, Inuyasha is a half demon and I'm a demon but I'm just a kid," Shippo chirped.

"Did you say...Inuyasha?"

"Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha snarked.

"Oh nothing, forget it. It was so long ago I'm sure it was a coincidence. You seem very tame. I'm sure it's not the same Inuyasha I'm thinking of."

He jumped up and turned around, storming toward the door.

"Which way do they come from, old man?"

"The north gate is where you will want to lay in wait."

"Sounds fine to me. I'll see you guys later. I'm going on ahead." Inuyasha pushed past the guards and took off in the direction he was pointed. Once Kagome was sure he was out of earshot she just couldn't help herself.

"What do you know of Inuyasha?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything in front of the young man. But he bears a striking resemblance to the stories I've heard. Mind you these stories are well over a hundred fifty years old. My fathers fathers father is rumored to have fought him in this very village. Legend has it that the small boy, Inuyasha and his human mother, Izayoi lived in this very village. She is said to have been a beautiful princess who doted on the boy and shielded him from the scorn he faced at the hands of other villagers. One day, they say, the somewhat docile child snapped and in a moment of rage slaughtered half of the men and women, thankfully sparing the other children. It is rumored that his mother tried to stop him but she too was overpowered by his wrath."

"That doesn't sound anything like Inuyasha. At all."

"Well it couldn't have possibly been this Inuyasha. He looks far too young. As I've said this was so long ago. Your Inuyasha can't be over sixteen or seventeen."

"Right..." Kagome grew silent. As did the rest of the group. They knew that Inuyasha's mother's name was Izayoi, he despised anyone of nobility, and he was at least two hundred years old. That much was certain to them. Finally, Kagome went off in search of Inuyasha. She found him perched atop one of the guard posts so she climbed up the ladder and joined him. Coming up from behind, she draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the crook of his neck.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Did you grow up here?"

"Yes."

"So the Inuyasha that they're talking about is you?"

"Yep."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Drop it." He gave her a cold start and she immediately shut her mouth, recoiling from the sting of his harshness. Inuyasha saw this and softened.

"I'm sorry, okay? Yes, I would like to talk about it. But not now."

"Okay...I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Not your fault. Forget it." He craned his neck and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I'm in such a bad mood."

"It's understandable. Though I could better understand if I knew what happened to you here...but we can talk about it later."

"Is it bad that I don't even want to help them? Everything in me wants to leave them to be slaughtered. Just like they did to my mother. Just like they TRIED to do to me."

"Inuyasha..."

"You don't have to sound so disappointed, you know. Of course I'm gonna help it's the right thing to do. But don't expect me to stick around afterward. I won't be sleeping inside these gates so don't even ask."

"Well...what if..." Kagome looked over his shoulder and out at the scenery. Then she saw it and a smile came to her face.

"What if what?"

"What if you and I spent the night in your cave? I know how painful it is for you to be here. And I don't want to be anywhere you're not. But I'm sure the others would like a warm bed indoors. So let's let them stay tonight, you and I will go to the cave when we're finished here, and we can have a little time alone..." She reached up and started stroking his ear with one hand.

"Nobody to eavesdrop..." inuyasha relaxed into her touch.

"Maybe we can have a bit of fun...while we're there."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll see. Be polite and you'll get a surprise." She kissed his cheek and he smiled. 'Damn, she started to get me worked up there,' he thought.

"Maybe you let me feel your ass..." Inuyasha turned and ran his nose along her jaw, coming to scrape his fangs across her earlobe. She shivered and let out a breathy giggle.

"Inuyasha! Pervert," She laughed.

"I am not a pervert. I'm just a guy who wants to feel my girl up. What's wrong with that?" He kissed her again, this time on the cheek.

"Behave," she scolded.

"Give me a little motivation then..." he tilted his head down and rested it against her chest so she would play with his ears again.

"Why do you like this so much? Like what does it even do?"

"Well, first off, I am a dog," he laughed. "Secondly, give me your hand." He took her hand and guided it between his legs. Wide eyed, Kagome flexed her fingers over him through his pants and he closed his eyes.

"Don't do that again. Not in public at least," he gasped and she quickly removed her hand from him.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Don't apologize. But now you see. That's what you do to me. You have such power over me and you don't even realize it."

"I'm beginning to."

"Good. Now let's go find those slackers, we've got a job to do and the sun is starting to set."

...

Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and wiped his forehead. That was almost a workout. He and the rest of the group went off in the direction of the main building, the leader meeting them at the door.

"Well done. Your group does live up to your reputation quite nicely. Stay and eat with us, drink and sleep in warm beds. You've earned it."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo started to follow the man, but Inuyasha and Kagome didn't move.

"Aren't you coming, Kagome?" Sango wondered.

"Nah...I'll stay with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha aren't you spending the night?" Miroku asked.

"Pass. I can't stand to stay here another second. You three stay. We'll meet up at the north gate in the morning."

"Have it your way..." Shippo mumbled.

...

The young couple walked hand in hand down the road towards the forest. Kagome wasn't a fan of traveling at might but they didn't have too far to go.

"So now will you tell me what happened?"

"My mother always told me to stay away from the nobles. The only reason we were allowed to live there in the first place was because she was the daughter of a wealthy lord. I was kept hidden most of the time. Only permitted to play outside at night time. I tried to play with the other kids. Sometimes they would let me. Other times their parents would catch us and grab them and run away in fear. Got my ass kicked at least once a week by the nobles. Anytime I was within sight of them they'd drop whatever they were doing and beat me senseless. I...I blame myself for what happened to my mother. If I had just obeyed and stayed away from the nobles maybe just maybe they would have left us alone."

"You were just a kid, inuyasha."

"I just wanted to play ball with them. It looked like so much fun. So when mother wasn't looking I went and asked if I could play. They said 'sure' and threw the ball. Told me to fetch it. When I finally got the ball they were gone. My mother came out of nowhere and hugged me because I was crying. Next thing I knew we were under attack. You asked where those scars on my neck and back came from? That's it. That night. The whole village banded together and threw spear after spear. Mother said to run after the leader ran her through with his sword but I couldn't just leave her. Then they held me down and...and...they tried to stone us. But Sesshomaru came out of literally nowhere like he always does. He was too late to save her. But he got me out of there and carried her out into the woods. Told me to bury her. And never show the humans my tears again."

Kagome was now crying silently beside him. She squeezed his hand and sniffled.

"Inuyasha...I'm so sorry that happened to you. Words can't even express...to see your own mother killed like that..."

Inuyasha began to cry too. For the first time since that night he was showing his tears. And he didn't care.

"I blacked out after that. I just laid on top of her body in a pool of blood and begged her to come back until my voice was gone. I don't know how long I stayed there. But I remember the sun rising before the exhaustion overcame me. I went back to the village the next night and stole a cart. Put my mother in it and walked for two days until I was far enough away from that place to bury her. I've spent my life running since then. About ten years after her death, Sesshomaru came to me on the anniversary. He was going to help me take revenge on them. But...I just couldn't do it. I couldn't stoop that low. That was the moment he decided if I wasn't going to follow him he would have to get rid of me."

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry. You've had such a hard life."

"It's not been all bad. If things hadn't happened the way they did, I wouldn't be as strong as I am. I wouldn't be able to protect you. I probably would have never gotten the opportunity to meet you. To love you." He turned and looked into her eyes. She was locked into place by his gaze. Reaching up, she wiped a tear from his cheek and went up on her top toes to kiss his nose.

"Did...did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yes...I love you Kagome. More than anything. More than anyone. And I will always cherish and protect you."

"I love you too," she choked as tears sprang to her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her to him tightly, not wanting to let go for a second.

"Climb on my back. We're almost there." She looked up and realized that they were, in fact, at the base of the cliff. Once inside, Kagome looked around while Inuyasha built a fire. He had stacks of wood already in the cave and she grinned at the thought. This was his safe place and she was finally getting to see it. There was even a makeshift bed in the corner and a small table with an oil lamp and a little hand mirror.

"Was this your mother's?" She picked the mirror up and wiped the dust off of it.

"Yeah..." he looked almost nervous.

"It's really cozy here." She sat the mirror down and turned to go to the bed.

"C'mere."

"Do I get my surprise now?"

"So impatient...have a seat," she grinned.

"Okay okay. I'm sitting." He sat in front of her on the bed with his back rested against the wall. She crawled to him and straddled him, entrancing him with a deep kiss. Never breaking their kiss, she took his hands from her waist and moved them around to her butt. Inuyasha took this as an invitation and squeezed through her skirt, groaning into her mouth.

"You seem tense...inuyasha. Let me help you." She slowly untied his robe and untucked his shirt, pulling them both off in one fell sweep. He watched as she kissed down his body, stopping just above the tie on his pants.

"Kagome-" she pulled the string, allowing the top of his pants to fall open "oops," she giggled.

"Kago..."

"Relax...just relax and keep your eyes on me."

"I...I don't want to hurt you."

"We're not having sex, don't worry. I just wanna fool around a little bit. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." She squeezed him through his pants and he screwed his eyes shut. Kagome placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Eyes open, Inuyasha."

"Okay..." as soon as he obliged her, she slipped her hand in his pants and pulled his already hardening member from its confines. She licked her lips and softly stroked him, smiling to herself when she heard his breath hitch. She leaned over and licked the head causing him to gasp.

'If he has this reaction...I wonder...' she thought to herself as she engulfed his head in her mouth and sucked gently. His hands flew to her hair and tangled in her locks.

"Kagome! Wha-" she let him go with a pop.

"Eyes on me. I want you to watch me." He nodded in agreement and watched as she took more of him into her mouth. That's when he smelled her arousal.

"I wanna see something." He grabbed her waist and spun her around as he laid back. He rested her knees on either side of his head and pulled her skirt down, threading it off her legs and throwing it away.

"Hope you aren't fond of this thing." He ripped through her panties and she gasped. Now she was fully exposed inches from his face. He inhaled deeply and looked at her most intimate area, hissing through his teeth when he felt her take all of him and swallow with his head at the back of her throat. He wasn't even near a release yet, but the feeling was agonizingly good. He felt something drop on his face and grinned. She was soaking wet for him.

"Kagome...can I...can I taste you?"

"Yes," she whimpered. He stuck his tongue out and licked her over and over in long, slow strokes, sticking his tongue inside her every time he grazed over her tiny hole.

"You taste amazing." He tilted his head even more to suck on her. This made her turn wild. Taking his entire length into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down in ruthenium with his tongue flicking over her. Their groans were muffled sobs when suddenly, she exploded on top of him, releasing him from her mouth and throwing her head back.

"Inu...Inu...Inuyasha! Oh! I'm gonna! Inuyasha!" She screamed and he grazed his teeth over her, toppling her over the edge.

"Fffffuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk inuyashaaaaaaa!" She wailed. "I love you! I love you! I love you! Oh fuck!" She collapses on top of him and lazily licked at him. But he wasn't done. He went back to his gentle licking, giving her a chance to recover before he started again. Once she took him back in his mouth, he took that as an invitation to build her back up. Within moments, they were both unraveling and screaming incomprehensibly into each other. When he began to cum she made the split second decision to swallow. It didn't taste bad at all. Just strange. At first she gagged at the force but recovered and swallowed the rest without issue. Inuyasha shakily pulled her around to lay across his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as she lay sprawled out and panting.

"Let's cover you up," he pulled the blankets around her shoulders, effectively covering both of their essentials and they fell asleep in each others arms.

...

Okay I figured y'all deserved a little steam so there you go! Everyone please please please review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you smmahamazing, emily041299, and InuKagLover1992 for reviewing :) **

Everyone please review :)

**Chapter Eleven**

Kagome woke to Inuyasha nibbling at her ear.

"C'mon sleepyhead.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing? It's still pitch black outside."

"Well duh you've only been asleep for a little bit," he laughed. "C'mon. You gotta get up and eat something."

"But..."

"No buts. What do you want?"

"Just a snack I guess."

"One snack coming up."he bent and swiftly kissed her on the forehead before padding over to her backpack. He had his pants on but they were untied and slung low on his waist. He dug in her bag and pulled out two granola bars and a bottle of water.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks, Inuyaha." He sat across from her and ate slowly, watching her every move.

"You okay? With what we just did I mean..."

"Yeah I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure you don't regret it I guess..."

"I'd never regret a moment spent with you," she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Glad to hear it. I was also glad to hear you screaming my name. Music to my ears," he murmured and drew his face closer to hers.

"Oh it was?"

"Yeah...so sexy..." he leaned in closer and kissed her, gently pushing her back on the bed.

"Inu..."

"Shhhh...it's my turn now."

"Your turn...for what?"

"To explore, silly." He pulled her shirt off in one swift motion and laid on top of her, his face level with her bra.

"What's this thing?"

"It's a bra..."

"It's in my way."

"Here I'll take it off don't rip it." She raised up and took her bra off, tossing it to the side before she laid back down and he pressed against her.

"Beautiful..." he whispered as his eyes ran over her.

"Inuyasha, stop." She giggled and blushed.

"It's true. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." He ran his nose down the valley between her breasts and she shivered.

"Maybe to you," she scoffed.

"Maybe that's all that matters. I love you just the way you are. Every inch of you is perfect in my eyes. Who gives a shit what anyone else thinks? You're mine. And your body is for my eyes only. So fuck em." He ran his hands softly along her chest and kissed each of her globes. "I love you, Kagome." He passed her his robe and sat up, allowing her room to get dressed.

"I love you too. What are you doing?"

"You're tired. I won't overexert you."

"But this is our only night alone," she pouted as she pulled his Kimono on.

"Oh I'm sure we will find another chance. Now let's get to sleep."

...

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the north gate but nobody else was in sight so they decided to reenter the village in search. They got to the main house just as the others were saying goodbye. As they turned to leave, the old man stopped them.

"I'm sorry but I must know. Young man, what is the name of your mother?"

"Izayoi. You should know. Your great grandfather ran her through. All because she was trying to protect me from a mob of villagers. I was only six. You should be proud of your family's legacy for slaughter," he growled.

"I assure you, no such thing happened here."

"Yes it did! It did! Right over there! Right on the other side of that little bridge! I was an innocent child hugging my mother and your ancestors filled my back and neck with spears before they tried to stone me to death! You lie!"

"I'm only recounting what I've heard."

"Well you've heard wrong. Do you wanna see the scars? Want me to take you to her grave? No? That's what I thought. You guys want to know why I despise nobles well this is it! There I said it! I. Detest. You. Nobles. Fuck all of you. I could have came back and finished the whole damn village but I didn't! Pretty sad when a fucking 'half bread mutt' as the high lords used to put it, has higher standards than the humans. Nah. Fuck you all. I HOPE the rest of those trolls come down off the mountain and slaughter every last one of you!" Inuyasha was now screaming to the top of his lungs. Guards were closing in on the group. Not that they could really apprehend them, but nobody wanted to have these villagers blood on their hands. Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, just calm down. Let's just leave."

"No I'm not gonna. Not till I get some answers. I was going to keep quiet until this old prune said something. Now the cats out of the bag."

"I do apologize for your distress Inuyasha, but this is simply incomprehensible. You have to understand where I'm coming from too."

"Oh I understand full well where you're coming from. And truth be told it wouldn't matter anyways. Nobody would have done a damn thing about it then and they sure as hell won't make it right now. After all, I'm the big bad evil demon and you and your ancestors are the little peaceful holier than thou humans. So fuck it." Inuyasha turned and sped off. Leaving the entire group standing in his wake. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went to follow him but Kagome was nailed to the ground.

"Young girl...if I may ask, why do you stay with him? Aren't you afraid?"

"Not at all. Inuyasha has never harmed a human to my knowledge unless he was defending himself. He talks big but he would never. And for the record I believe him. I've seen for myself that from the top of his head to his waist is covered in scars. He didn't make this up. The tears he sheds when recounting those memories are as real as I've ever seen. And he still to this day has horrible nightmares about it. You didn't do it. But your ignorance has made you just as guilty as those that did. You have a monument to the 'fallen' of that night. And yes, a whole bunch of people died. It wasn't just Inuyasha's mother. But the whole thing could have been prevented had the whole village not turned against them. They would have left peacefully. But the nobles decided to take matters into their own hands. You can try to defend yourself all you want, but it's in vain. We know what really happened that night. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to catch up with Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, don't stick around too long. Humans who hang around with demons don't last very long around here." With that she turned on her heel and took off walking.

...

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you InuKagLover1992 for reviewing! **

**Chapter Twelve **

Inuyasha hurled himself and Kagome up and out of the well, never letting go of his potato chips.

"We're back!" Kagome called and took off her backpack, dropping it to

The ground with a thud.

"Hey Kagome..."

"Yeah?"

"Before we go out of our way to find the others...tomorrow night is the night I turn human. So I was thinking..."

"You wanna sneak off somewhere tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"We can do that. Let's go back to the village first and drop this stuff off. We'll spend the night tonight and search for a place tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and he blushed in anticipation. Finally. The we're going to be together for real. This was the best thing. Inuyasha was glad they had resolved to wait until he was human. Hand in hand, they strolled back to the village in a comfortable silence. Inuyasha was also satisfied because he'd finally convinced her to put on some pants. He would have settled for a skirt too, but those jeans she was wearing were even better. He smiled at her backside and she giggled.

"Still checking out my ass?"

"It's just *right there* Kagome! What else do you want me to do?"

"You're the one who insisted I change."

"Well that skirt you always wear is way too short, Kagome! I'm sick of every man we come into contact with, and some women, checking you out! You're not theirs to look at," he finished with a huff.

'He's so jealous...' she thought. Not only had he made her change pants, he talked her into his robe. Now she was effectively covered from neck to toe. Strangely, it didn't bother her when he asked her to cover up. It made her almost happy to hear from his own mouth just how possessive he was. He's finally admitted it. A strange sense of satisfaction washed over her. She really couldn't complain. Kagome was just as possessive, if not more, as he was. She just did a lot better job at hiding it than he did.

"Kagoooooommmmeeeeeeee!" Shippo came out of nowhere, almost knocking Kagome down. "You're back! I missed you! Inuyasha was mean to me!"

"Inuyasha?"

"One little thump in the head! But the runt wouldn't get outta my way and you were hurting," he pleaded, hoping she wouldn't tell him to sit.

"Let Shippo thump you back. It's only fair." Before the sentence was even out of her mouth the young fox had jumped in the air and let his spinning top down on Inuyasha's head. He took it like a champ though. Sorta.

"Haha very funny Shippo. Just watch your back. C'mon, Kagome." They started to walk and Shippo hopped up onto her shoulder, squeezing her neck.

"So since you were gone for a whole week you won't leave for a whole right?"

"Sorry Shippo. Kagome's grandfather has a birthday tomorrow and I promised her mother I'd have her back for that. But it's only one night." Kagome gave Inuyasha a look of confusion. They'd just celebrated her grandpas birthday two days ago. The look on his face told her to play along though.

"Yeah Shippo. Sorry about that. But I'm spending the night tonight okay?"

"Okay I guess." He sounded so sad. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't lie to him. But oh how she longed to be alone with Inuyasha for just one night. They found Sango and Miroku at Kaede's hut.

"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha! Feeling any better?" Sango greeted as they walked through the threshold.

"Much better thanks," she smiled.

"How have the two of you been?"

"We're very well rested, thanks. Although I could do without Sango beating on me."

"I could do without you groping me, letcher," she snapped.

"Now now, ye two calm down. Kagome, Inuyasha mentioned to me ye were in a great deal of pain," Kaede said.

"Yes, I suppose I was. But I'm alright now. No need to worry."

"Good." She went back to poking the small fire.

...The Next Afternoon...

After saying their goodbyes, Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and took off away from the village. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him for about fifteen minutes. Then, just as they reached the Red Sakura Forest, he halted.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes. No peeking." He strolled through the forest for about twenty minutes. She smelled the familiar scent of hot springs, but didn't dare open her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself sliding down his back and her feet softly landing on the ground.

"Open."

"Oh my," she gasped. It was beautiful. The small hot spring was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, there were small fires built on three giant rocks sticking up from the spring. She didn't remember those rocks being there before. 'Oh Inuyasha,' she thought to herself as she drank in the rest of the scene. It was freezing with snow covering the ground in a thick blanket, so with the contrast of the two, thick steam was rolling off of the water. Through the steam she saw the entrance of the small cave they had all camped in last time they passed through this area something was covering the front of it though she couldn't tell what. The only way to the cave was through the water.

"D...d'ya like it? I remember last time we were here you said how pretty it was and I...I know you said you like the natural beauty but um...I just...I wanted it to be more special...the fires on the rocks was over kill wasn't it?" Kagome couldn't speak. All she could do was beam at him as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You hate it..."

"No! Inuyasha I love it! This is the sweetest most romantic thing I have ever seen in my life! It's like a fairy tale," she threw her arms around his neck and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's more," he whispered and picked her up bridal style, hopping from rock to rock until he got to the small landing in front of the cave. That's what it was. He had taken vines from the weeping cherry blossoms scattered throughout the forest and hung them over the caves entrance. Once inside, she was greeted with another small fire that heated the whole cave. Kagome took in the scene around her. There was a large plush rug that had to have came from her time. And a bed. A _real_ bed. With fluffy blankets galore. Along with candles scattered throughout the area. She was absolutely baffled when she turned to him.

"Oh Inuyasha...this is...this is perfect. How did you have time to do all of this? You were only gone for a couple hours today!"

"I did most of it while you were sleeping throughout the week. That's why I went back and forth so much. All I did today was light the fires and candles."

"I...I don't even know what to say. I love it. I love you. This is too much. You shouldn't go through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble at all! I wanted this night to be special."

"Oh thank you, Inuyasha! Thank you so much! D'ya wanna...come in the water with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned and took her hand, following her out of the cave and watching as she stripped. Tonight was going to be perfect.

...

Please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Inuyasha ran his hands down Kagome's bare back, groaning when he grazed over her bra. He'd told her to leave her underwear on, and for good reason too. She was wearing a red lacy almost see through bra with a thong to match. She was leaning against his chest, her arms snaked loosely around his waist, letting his hands explore her under the water. When he reached her backside he groaned as he massaged the soft flesh with both hands, pulling her cheeks apart gently as his hands traveled back around to her sides. His touch trailed upward, the tips of his claws brushing the underside of her bra before his hands made their way back to her face. He pulled her head up to look at him and kissed her with a ferocity she was quickly growing accustomed to. From their embrace, his hardness was pressing against her stomach, making her ache for him.

"Not yet, Kagome. I want to feel every inch of you," he half whispered, half growled in her ear. Taking her by the hips, he turned her around and pressed her back against his front. He felt around with his foot and picked her up, setting her feet down on the rock in front of her. This way, her bottom was level with his member. She tried to grind against him to speed things along but a sharp yet soft smack to the side of her butt was enough to stop her.

"Fine. I'll be good." She relaxed back against him, completely relaxed as he continued his explorations. His hands trailed across her shoulders, down her arms, over her belly, and crept upward until both of his hands were filled with her mounds.

"Mmmmmm, just what I was looking for," he snarled in her ear before dipping his head down and sucking on her neck. Her head lulled back against his shoulder as he massaged her whole covering her neck and shoulders with small love bites. 'This is heaven,' she thought to herself. Tentatively at first, he flicked over her nipples, which were straining against the lace of her bra, with his thumbs.

"Can I please tear this thing to shreds?..."

"You're in charge." He gave an appreciative grunt and with one quick swipe, her bra fell open, the straps still hanging from her shoulders. He rolled her buds between his fingertips and she began to mewl in response.

"Ooohhhh, Inuyasha, that feels so good."

"Turn back around, let me lick them," this time it was a growl. He was getting really worked up, but Kagome was relishing in it. The moment she turned, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked as he flicked his tongue over and over. Suddenly, he let go with a loud pop.

"Ah! Oh don't stop!"

"I only have one mouth, love," he grinned before continuing with the other nipple. By the time he was done, she was squealing and squirming against him, holding herself up by his head, she idly played with his ears as he smiled against her stomach. Suddenly, he picked her up and sat her on one of the large rocks. There was just enough room for her to lay next to the fire with her legs hanging over the side.

"Perfect," he said before ripping her thong off and attacking her most sensitive area with his tongue. She keened with pleasure and cried out, knitting her hands in his hair and screaming to the top of her lungs when he pushed her over the edge with one last flick of his tongue. But he didn't stop there. He just switched his tactic, slipping one finger, then two, then three inside of her and pumping them forcefully. He circled her clit with his thumb so he could watch her. She was writhing and shaking all over, building up to an even more powerful orgasm. She hadn't even had a chance to recover from the first one.

"Inu...inuyasha! Inuyasha don't stop! Please don't stop!" She cried as tears of ecstasy flowed down her cheeks.

"C'mon baby, c'mon, let go. Give it to me." Almost instantly she exploded around him, digging her fingernails into his shoulders and letting out an ear splitting scream. Kagome's entire body went limp, she was splayed across the large rock like a fish out of water. But she didn't notice in her still euphoric state. Inuyasha carefully picked her up and went back into the cave, laying her down on the bed first and then sliding in behind her. He draped the two blankets over top of her and wrapped her in his shivered a bit and curled around him, sighing when the heat radiating from his body began to seep in to her chilled skin.

"I got you...I know you get really cold," he put his face in the crook of her neck, patiently waiting for her to recover.

"Inu...Yasha?..."

"Yeah? What is it, Kagome?"

"Roll over..."

"Why?"

"Lie on your back..." she sat up and looked down at him as if she were in a haze"

"Wha-" she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush. Look outside." Inuyasha turned his head towards the caves entrance. Looking through the vines he saw that it was getting dimmer out. She put a hand on his knee and trailed up along his thigh to her destination, quickly throwing the blanket back she licked her lips and took him in her mouth.

"Kago...me..."

"Yes?" She let him go with a pop, her mouth hovered less than an inch away from him.

"Don't stop!" He protested and she laughed, resuming her work on him. She felt him pulse beneath her as the sky turned black but didn't stop until he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto his chest, rolling over and pressing his weight into her as their lips met.

"Enough of this teasing," he growled and Kagome spread her legs around him, an open invitation. She twirled a strand of his black hair around her fingertip as he adjusted himself and eased into her a fraction, leaning his forehead against hers and whispering,

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha, it's okay. Keep going." He eased in a little at a time and peppered kisses all over her face until he was all the way in. He eased back out and started a slow, steady rhythm. But it wasn't enough, Kagome started bucking her hips against him. He refused to go any faster for fear of hurting her, so she decided to take the reigns back. Smiling to herself, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off of her, rolling over with him until she was straddling him, grinning down at him mockingly.

"You've has your fun...my turn," she quipped. She rocked her hips back and forth, pushing him even deeper as he relaxed back into the bed.

"Kagome, that feels good."

"Oh trust me I know." She built up pace until she was bouncing on top of him. Inuyasha knew he was getting close, grabbed her ass and knocked her forward onto his chest. Never letting go, he thrust into her wildly. Kagome's nails did into his shoulder as she screamed,

"Inu...ya...sha!" And toppled over the edge. He wasn't far behind her, thrusting three more times before he called out her name and she went slack on top of him. Inuyasha lay there for a few moments, catching his breath and mindlessly tracing her spine. When he opened his eyes, he smiled to him self at Kagome sleeping already. Yanking then blankets back over them, he rolled over with her and rested his head on her chest.

...

I'll *try* to post again by tonight. Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you InuKagLover1992 for ALWAYS reviewing. You're the best :)

Chapter Fourteen

Inuyasha woke with a start when he felt Kagome stir beneath him.

"Inu...inuyasha...I gotta pee," she mumbled sleepily.

"Here, I'll take you."

"Oh don't be silly, I can take myself. I'll just be a minute." She wiggles out from under him and got up, slipping her shoes on her feet and wrapping his robe around herself. Inuyasha lay on his back and looked up to the ceiling.

'Wow,' he thought. 'That was awesome. Being with Kagome...so close...like we were merged into one person. I wonder if Sesshomaru and that mangy wolf will be able to pick up the scent. I don't even know if her scent has changed or not. Probably not. I'm human right now after all. Damnit, I gotta keep Koga away from Kagome. But most of all Sesshomaru. Once he finds out that I'm not going to hurt her, he'll come after her for sure.'

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kagome's voice startled him out of his revere.

"Oh nothing. Just this and that."

"Well why don't you tell me? I'm wide awake." She took his robe off, returning it to their pile of clothes on the floor, kicked her shoes off and jumped in bed with propped up on her elbows and gazed down at him expectantly. He took a strand of her hair and absentmindedly twirled it around his finger, refusing to meet her eyes.

"It's nothing...let's forget it." He cast his eyes down and frowned when he found her chest covered with the blanket. "Why'd you do that for?" He snarked.

"Inuyasha...stop trying to change the subject...what's going on?"

"I'm afraid," his voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat which still felt thick.

"Of?"

"Losing you," his eyes burned into her and she smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

"I'm not afraid of you leaving me. Well I am. But that...the thought of it...I don't even want to go there," he shook his head and continued. "I'm afraid that once Sesshomaru realizes I'm not going to kill you when we're intimate, he'll come after you himself."

"What makes you think that? Sesshomaru has no reason to come after me..."

"Psh. You aren't exactly best friends, Kagome."

"I know that! That doesn't mean he should kill me!"

"Sesshomaru blames you for me getting Tetsusaiga."

"That's ridiculous. He can't even pick it up."

"And he doesn't like you smarting off all the time."

"Why? Because I'm a human or because I'm a woman?"

"Honestly? Both. He despises all humans. But he loathes human women. All women really."

"Even his own mother?"

"Probably, I dunno. Just promise me that next time we run across him you stay away and keep your mouth shut? Please?"

"Okay okay fine. I promise," she rolled her eyes.

"Good, now come here and stop waving that cleavage in my face. You know I want you," he grinned and pulled her down to kiss him.

...

The next morning, Inuyasha startled Kagome by ripping the covers off of her and looking frantically all over the bed.

"You're bleeding, Kagome! Or at least you were bleeding," he grabbed her by the hips and moved her, finding the spot of dried blood underneath her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha halfway shouted at her, mortified.

"Because it's normal, every woman bleeds the first time they have sex," she laughed.

"Well don't you think you should have told me that?"

"I just thought you knew..."

"How was I supposed to know?" Inuyasha looked around frantically.

"Inuyasha, honey, calm down okay? I'm fine. I promise. Just a little sore that's all."

"Sore? You're hurting? What?"

"Calm down, I'm not hurt. You can look for yourself."

"If you say so." He pulled her knees apart and looked her over thoroughly. "Don't move," he muttered and went over to her bag, pulling out a wash rag and going to dip it in the hot spring. He returned to find her in the same position and started wiping the blood from between her legs.

"Inuyasha I can clean myself up."

"Just shut up and let me take care of you," his tone was softer. He was calming down now. 'Good,' Kagome thought you herself.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled back and got off the bed. Kagome stretched and got up with him, slipping on her clothes quickly and looking to Inuyasha when she couldn't figure out how to tie the red robe.

"Come here, silly girl. So helpless," he tried to act annoyed but couldn't hide the stupid grin spread across his face. "Think we should be getting back soon?"

"Yeah...the others will start to worry."

"Good point. Grab your bag and climb on."

...

The moment Inuyasha stepped into Kaede's hut with Kagome on his back, they were greeted with smirks all around. Except for Kaede, who tried not to look at either one of them.

"What's wrong with everyone?," Inuyasha questioned as he gently slid Kagome down his back to land on her feet.

"Well we were trying to think of how to explain to Shippo what he saw last night," Miroku stated matter of factly.

"What is it Shippo? Hey Kagome, he doesn't look so good. Maybe you should get that fever checker thing and use it on him." Inuyasha knelt and put his hand to Shippo's forehead.

"I think he's just spooked," Sango offered. "Not necessarily sick."

"What was it? Did you go wondering at night? Did you see a demon? We're you attacked? Shippo, we've talked about this. You can't go off on your own especially at night, you're too young, you could've gotten hurt." Inuyasha scolded and the young fox shook his head.

"No...I...um...I saw you and Kagome...in the hot spring."

Everyone cast their eyes down, refusing to look at Inuyasha or Kagome, or Shippo for that matter.

"Wh...wha...Shippo...what did you see?" Inuyasha stuttered as he felt his face began to twitch. Kagome was standing white as a ghost behind him, unable to make a sound.

"I saw you guys taking a bath together and I saw you massaging Kagome and then you sat her on a big rock and-" Inuyasha clamped his hand over his mouth frantically.

"Outside." He yanked him up and took off running out of the hut, never removing his hand.

...

DUN DUN DUN I love cliff hangers :)

Please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

"Inuyasha, why'd you do that for?"

"Because...you don't talk about that stuff, and Kagome is really embarrassed now."

"Well what were you doing to Kagome last night?"

"Ummm...well..." Inuyasha stalled, trying to think of how Kagome would have this conversation with him. He knew she'd be mad if he were his usual blunt self. "See Shippo, when two people love each other and they're older, WAY older than you, they have different ways of showing each other how they feel. So last night I was showing Kagome how much I love her."

"Ew ew ew! You and Kagome are in love?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"For how long?"

"Ummm...hard to say. Officially, four months."

"Okay what about unofficially?"

"What'd ya mean unofficially?"

"How long have you had feelings for Kagome?"

"A couple years probably. Since the day I got Tetsusaiga...it was before we met you."

"Oh wow...that's a long time!"

"Not in the grand scheme of things. But you're right. I've felt like this for a while. I'm sure I felt this way before but I didn't realize it until then."

"Why didn't you act on it before recently? You've always been kind of a jerk to Kagome, ya know."

"Oh shut up, what would you know about it anyways? You're just a kid! Yeah we used to argue a lot but now-"

"Now Kagome knows how to wrangle you?"

"Yeah, I mean no! She doesn't wrangle me!"

"She totally does," Shippo laughed.

"Does not! I do what I want!"

"With Kagome's permission," Miroku snickered as he approached the pair.

"Who asked you anyways, Miroku? I was trying to have a conversation with Shippo."

"Sounds more like an argument to me."

"Oh damnit all. I'm going back to the village."

"Yeah I thought I heard Kagome calling for you," Miroku quipped and ducked but he was too slow. Inuyasha put a knot on his head and turned with his nose up.

"Stupid monk," he muttered as he walked away.

Once back to the village, Inuyasha paused outside of Kaede's hut. He heard the three women inside still talking.

'I know I shouldn't but...oh what could it hurt. I already know everything Kagome's gonna say,' he thought to himself as he jumped on top of the roof and laid in the shadows so nobody would see him and give up his hiding spot.

"Are you sore at all, Kagome?" Sango questioned softly.

"Just a little bit. Not much. He was so gentle and sweet. It was everything I thought it would be and more. Really went out of his way to make it special for me."

"That's so...unlike Inuyasha..." Kaede murmured in wonder. Inuyasha scoffed and mumbled under his breath, "old hag."

"Oh I believe it!" Sango came to Inuyasha's defense. "He's so brash and rude during the day but the moment we make camp he's always fussing all over Kagome."

"Is that so?"

"It really is," Kagome's soft voice made his ears stand at attention. "I've watched him sit and shiver in his sleep all night because he insists I wear this, especially when it's cold. He carries me when I get tired, sniffs our hot springs every other day so I can take baths as often as I want to..."

"Sounds like ye have tamed the wild Inuyasha."

"I wouldn't say I necessarily tamed him. I think he's just mellowed out a lot. He used to be all on his own, and then one day he wakes up and he's suddenly not alone anymore. That has to change a person. Right? Surely it wasn't me, or at least not all me."

"Call it what you want, but I believe ye have changed him yourself, Kagome. Dog demon or not, Inuyasha follows you around like a love sick puppy and there's no denying that."

"Excuse me, old woman?" Inuyasha burst into the hut, leaving all three of the women embarrassed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started. "We weren't talking bad about you, honest. Where's Shippo and Miroku?"

"Back there making fun of me," he pouted.

"What for?" Kagome tried to placate him.

"Well Shippo is under the impression that you're my boss or somethin'! Him and Miroku both wanna act like I gotta have permission to do anything around here!" Kaede and Sango couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Stop laughing! If I wanna do something I do it. If I wanna go somewhere I go. Yeah I take your opinion into account, Kagome. But that's out of respect."

"I know, Inuyasha."

"And it's NOT because you have me whipped or something cause you don't."

"I never said I did."

"No YOU didn't but everyone else seems to think so."

"Why don't you go for a run, blow off some steam?" She suggested gently.

"Fine. But I'm not going cause you told me to. I'm going cause I WANT to." He bent and kissed the top of her head. "Be back in an hour and then we're all leaving," he muttered before walking out the door.

...

Please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you smmahamazing, emily041299, and InuKagLover1992 for reviewing :) **

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was late afternoon when Kagome finally convinced Inuyasha that it was time to make camp. He had begrudgingly went into the woods with Miroku to gather firewood, leaving Kagome, Sango, and Shippo begins to set up their campsite.

"So, Inuyasha, now that it's just the two of us. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Did anything...weird...happen while you and Kagome were...?"

"Nope. I was human."

"Ah...I see. So the two of you will only be intimate once a month?"

"Yeah...no...I don't know. That's a conversation for me and Kagome to have. Not me and you. Now you'd better shut your mouth, monk. We're almost back and I don't want her to hear your letchery. She might get you your own set of beads if you don't start watching your mouth."

"So that's why you do everything Kagome tells you to? Because she'll 'sit' you if you don't." Miroku smirked and was greeted with a swift thump to the back of the head.

"No, THATS not it. Think about it Miroku. Kagome cooks for me, loves me, keeps me warm at night, defends me when it comes to the rest of you humans. No offense. All I gotta do is protect her and do as I'm told. It's a pretty sweet deal if you ask me. You could learn a thing or two. Maybe you could get a little further with Sango if you treated her as an equal."

"It's really that simple..."

"Yeah. It really is. It's not hard to keep a girl happy. Give her the respect she deserves and protect her from harm. Really anybody with a brain should know that."

"Okay but you know I have to ask...was the sex good?" Suddenly Inuyasha dropped the armful of wood and his hand shot to Miroku throat, lifting him up and pinning him against a tree. He growled, their faces only inches apart.

"You're my friend, Miroku. That's the only reason I haven't ripped your throat out. If you EVER say ANYTHING like that again I won't hesitate. Do. Not. Disrespect Kagome like that EVER again. Got it?"

"Got it," he choked out

"Good." Inuyasha let go, dropping Miroku to the ground with a thud. "Let's get going. They'll be worrying about now."

As they approached the campsite, Kagome stood up and walked toward them, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and handed the firewood to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, what took you guys so long?"

"Miroku and I had to have a conversation," he tried to play it off even though he was still seething. Kagome let her gaze shift to Miroku and saw the bruise already forming on his neck.

"Uh...are you guys okay?"

"We are now. We've reached an understanding. Haven't we, monk?"

"Yes of course. Why don't I go and start the fire?"

"Good idea," Inuyasha snapped. Once Miroku was out of earshot, Kagome took him by the hand and started to walk back into the woods with him.

"Hey talk to me...what's up?"

"He just doesn't know when to shut up. That's really all there is to it. Please don't interrogate me anymore I don't want to upset you. I handled it."

"He asked you how the sex was...didn't he?"

"But how'd you?..."

"Sango asked me the same question," she giggled.

"Well that's different. That's women talking. And besides, Sango and I have no attraction to each other whatsoever. Miroku has been lusting after you since day one. Yeah he calmed down after Sango came along, but the attraction is still there. And I don't want to give him ANY visualization for his sick fantasies."

"He's not all that bad..."

"Let's drop it okay...climb on."

"Why?"

"Just do it and quit your whining." Inuyasha was bossy as ever. But she could hear the hint of playfulness in his tone. Suddenly he bolted. The world around them was just a big blur as he gradually ascended. Hopping from branch to branch, higher and higher, Inuyasha burst through the tree tops and Kagome felt like they were flying. She knew he was only running on the top of the trees, but his movements were so swift and clean she barely noticed and relaxed. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she kissed his shoulder.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too," she kissed his cheek this time before nestling back down into her little spot. After a beat, she reached up to stroke his ears.

"Shippo told me how well you handled talking to him. Said it sounded just like something I would say. I'm proud of you for not being so blunt."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...and after everyone falls asleep I'm gonna show you how proud I am of you. It's only fair, after all."

"Remind me to make you proud more often," he laughed.

"You make me proud everyday," she ran her fingers through his hair and his heart fluttered.

"Really?" He somehow managed to choke out.

"Yes. Really. Why don't we set down somewhere?"

"Just what I was thinking. We're almost back anyways."

"Oh okay good."

"Ya know, Kagome. You'll make a really good mother some day."

"And you'd make a really good father."

"Psh. No I wouldn't. The kid would probably hate me."

"Shippo adores you," she stated matter of factly.

"You think?"

"I know he does. You're the closest thing to a dad he's ever going to have. And you do pretty good with him. You could be less harsh though."

"I gotta! To toughen him up! Especially with you coddling him all the time someone has to give the kid a back bone."

"I guess so...at least you're gentle when you need to be."

"Keh. I know what I'm doing."

"Yes you do, sweetheart. Now let's get back?"

"There you go with that sweetheart mushy stuff again," he rolled his eyes but she felt his heart beat faster and could see the smile playing on his lips that he refused to show. Inuyasha smirked as an idea hit him. This would be worth the laugh at least.

"Hold on Kagome. We've got a long drop."

"Wait wha-" suddenly he missed a treetop on purpose and straightened his legs, falling fast and hard toward the ground.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa what are you doinnnggggggggg!" She squealed and wrapped her arms as tight as she possibly could around his neck. Miroku and Sango heard squealing and looked up just in time to see a flash of red drop down right in between them.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Nice entrance!" Miroku laughed. Sango took in Kagome's features.

"You okay?"

"I'll let you know when my stomach catches up with me. But Inuyasha that was fun! We should do that again! Did it hurt you?"

"Nah. I know it's fun. Been wanting to try it with you for a while but wasn't sure if I could land on my feet."

"You did that without knowing if we'd land okay?"

"I was gonna fall on my face if I fell! Chill out!" He countered as he sat her down.

"Okay fine. Sango, is dinner almost ready?"

"We ate a while ago actually. We weren't sure when you'd be back. But we saved some for you two."

"Thanks."

"Now that you're back, I think we're going to get some sleep."

"Fine by me," inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down in front of the fire, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her down in his lap. He wrapped a possessive arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Are you warm enough, Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Sooo...when are ya gonna show me how proud you are?"

"Pick your favorite tree and let's go."

"Oh hell yeah," he grinned and scooped her up, jumping into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you itzatakahashi and InuKagLover1992 for reviewing :) **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rin skipped happily behind Sesshomaru, electing to move around instead of riding on Ah-Un because it was warmer that way. Suddenly, she tripped on a root that was hidden under the snow, but she didn't fall as she expected to. Instead she stumbled into the back of Sesshomaru's leg, causing him to stop and take notice of her.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! I tripped,"

"Are you cold, Rin?"

"Maybe a little..." she tried to put on a tough face, not wanting to be left behind with Jaken. He was such a pain sometimes. Suddenly, he bent and picked the small girl up, wrapping her in his Mokomoko.

"Don't lie to me, are you tired?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You can sleep, Rin."

"Are you going to leave me behind, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"Am I too heavy?"

"Silly girl, if you were too heavy I wouldn't have picked you up in the first place. Actually, you are very light." He looked down at her and gave her the smallest of smiles. Jaken who was sound asleep on the back of Ah-Un wouldn't have even been able to tell he was smiling. Rin could see the smile in his eyes though as she curled into the chest of her protector.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded in understanding at her gratitude. Knowing the hidden meaning.

"Sleep now." She nodded and buried her face in the fur that was wrapped around her. For a few hours, he remained walking before he decided to stop and let Ah-Un rest for a while. The last two times he had to leave Rin, he'd come back and found her a wreck. He'd decided it was likely nightmares that fueled her anxiety. He could leave her during the day just fine. But nights were when she would wake up searching for him and fall apart if he was gone. Trauma from recent events had no doubt contributed to these nightmares. The sleeping girl stirred in his arm as he sat down and leaned against a giant tree trunk. 'Damn that Takemaru. Damn that So-Unga.' He thought time himself. It had been just two months since he and Inuyasha sent the sword back to hell, but the girl was still having nightmares about the army of the dead. Sesshomaru had suggested leaving her at a human village just long enough for her to regain her strength and for the nightmares to cease, but she begged and pleaded with him until he changed his mind. He would never admit it, that a mere human had such sway over him, but the sound of Rin's dissatisfaction was the single worst sound in the world to Sesshomaru. He despised hearing her upset and even worse, the smell of her tears.

"Ridiculous," he murmured aloud. "I suppose I take after father more then I had thought," he grumbled before closing his eyes and falling into a contented sleep, Rin curled up and snoring softly on his chest.

...

Kagome woke to inuyasha kissing her behind the ear and rubbing her shoulder.

"If you wanna 'freshen up' or whatever it is you do in the morning before Shippo wakes up, might wanna go ahead and do it."

Kagome drug her eyes open and saw that he was in fact starting to stir.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." She got up and grabbed her back pack, heading down the small hill to the stream. She was back within ten minutes and that's when he got up to help her start a fire. As she was scooping our rice for breakfast, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck.

"I wish you wouldn't use that spraying stuff. It makes your hair smell weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, like my nose gets all itchy," on cue, Inuyasha sneezed three times and recoiled.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll get a different kind. You can even come to the store with me and sniff them if you want."

"Okay deal," he grinned into her neck. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"What does that word mean anyways? Sweetheart?"

"It's a term of endearment. Albeit a newer one. Kind of like a pet name."

"So would it be like dearest?"

"Yeah...that's probably the easiest way to describe it. In my time we say 'sweetheart' where in this time you'd hear 'dearest'. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just didn't know what it meant. Anytime my mother talked about my father she always called him 'dearest'. Never even knew my old mans real name until Sesshomaru told me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was always 'my dearest' from my mother and 'Great Dog Demon' from pretty much everyone else."

"What was your fathers name?"

"Inutashio. Or so I've heard. I really don't know for sure."

"Have you and Sesshomaru ever had a normal conversation?"

"On very rare occasions, yes. But it's not common that's for sure."

"Oh...I think about that girl a lot. Rin."

"I know you do, Kagome. I think about her sometimes too."

"Why do you think he keeps her around anyways?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I've never seen him as angry as he was when he came to save her from Takemaru. Anger doesn't even cover it. That was nothing but fury."

"Yeah he touched a nerve that's for sure. One thing is for certain, you don't want to get on Sesshomaru's bad side."

"Do you think he'd be offended if I brought her some warm clothes?"

"Honestly, I don't even think he'd let you get close enough to her to even hand them over if you did."

"We talked a great deal when she was with us. Much to Jaken's dismay."

"Yeah, Jaken is a real piece of work. What'd you talk about anyways?"

"All she could talk about was Sesshomaru. She told me how he brought her back to life. Then she told me how he'd went and got her a new kimono because hers was torn to shreds. And I guess he carries her sometimes too."

"Are you sure she didn't get a bump on the head or somethin'?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"You're right...that IS weird. I've never known him to show an ounce of compassion for any human. And he bought her clothes? And actually takes care of her? I just figured the kid followed him around aimlessly."

"Apparently not."

"Yeah...let's stop talking about Sesshomaru okay? Kinda gives me the creeps."

"No problem. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Smells good,"

"Thanks," she giggled.

"I'll wake the others," he kissed her between the eyebrows and she grinned.

"Okay...I'll get Shippo."

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Who wants to see some more of Sesshomaru and Rin? I really liked the change of pace. I'm going to try and start checking in more with other characters as well. Like Miroku/Sango, Koga and his wolves, Sesshy and his two dependents, etc. let me know your thoughts! **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all sitting in a clearing waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. They'd taken off to see Tōtōsai and get the Tetsusaiga sharpened. Miroku sighed once again and Sango gave him an exasperated look.

"You aren't making time pass any quicker, you do realize that?"

"I know, I know."

"Say, Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you and Inuyasha talk about the other day? You've been acting a little strange since then."

"He told me that if I want on your good side, it starts with respect."

"No not that," she scoffed. "Inuyasha already told me that part. I mean why are you acting so strange around Kagome?"

"Probably because I came an inch from having my throat ripped out."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh yes, I'm serious. I took my inquiries a little to far and offended Inuyasha." He pulled his robe aside from where he'd adjusted it farther up his neck to cover the bruise. Sango let out a small gasp as she ran her fingers lightly across the two day old bruise. A clear outline of Inuyasha's hand. With four small scabs on one side and one scab on the other side of his neck.

"Did he mean to scratch you?"

"I think it was more of a warning. And no it was no scratch. I felt him dig his claws into my neck."

"Have you told Kagome?"

"No! And you mustn't tell her either! Please!"

"Why?"

"Because then Inuyasha will tell her what I said. It was very out of line. Please don't make me repeat it."

"Okay fine. As long as you feel you got what was coming to you."

"Absolutely."

...

Rin was still sleeping soundly when Jaken awoke and took in the scene. Sesshomaru hadn't moved an inch except for to smooth the girl's hair when she stirred. She sneezed twice and coughed once, making Sesshomaru bring his sleeve up and wipe her nose. He was studying her face with such a peaceful contentment that he almost didn't notice Jaken staring. Almost.

"Jaken. Do you have something to say?"

"No, my Lord."

"Good. Go and find my half brother. Bring the girl to me."

"But why, my lord?"

"Fool, do not question me. But if you must know, Rin needs warmer clothes. It seems the cold has gotten to her. I don't want her to be sick."

"Do you suppose I could just ask the girl for them?"

"That would work too. Something warm, maybe a few layers even. Oh and Jaken?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing dull either. Rin likes bright colors and they make her easier to see anyways."

"Of course."

"And bring the girl some shoes while you're at it."

"Yes, my lord. Where shall I meet you?"

"Just come back here. I'll wait."

"Of course. Do you have any idea where Inuyasha might be?"

"Check with Tōtōsai and Myouga. They seem to know his whereabouts most of the time."

"Yes, My Lord. I shall return."

"Take Ah and Un with you. It'll be faster."

"Oh, yes."

...

Jaken sat the dragon down a few beats behind Tōtōsai's place, not wanting to be mistaken for coming in malice. He snuck up the sides and around to the front of the giant beast in which he made his home.

"Uhm...hello? Anybody home?"

"Who's there?" Fire flew out of the mouth, causing Jaken to balk.

"Jaken, Tōtōsai? Is that you?"

"Jaken? Who the hell?" The old man came stomping out of his home and looked down disapprovingly. "Oh, it's you. Aren't you that toad that follows Sesshomaru around?"

"I'm not a toad; I'm an Imp!"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to find Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha? Is this another one of your guys hair brained schemes to steal the Tetsusaiga? It's in there on the table if you'd like to go ahead and try it. Least you won't get a knot on the head from Inuyasha. Sword will shock you though."

"If Inuyasha's sword is here, then where, pray tell, is he?"

"I assume he's at the base of the mountain...Kagome can't come up here she'd be incinerated."

"Which way?"

"Probably the way you came in. So you aren't here for the Tetsusaiga?"

"No...I'm on an errand for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Suit yourself. Hey when you find Inuyasha, let him know it'll be a day or two on his sword, will ya?"

"Oh why not." He stomped off, jumping on Ah-Un and ascending. It wasn't long before he was able to track down Inuyasha. He was sprawled out in a tree on a large branch at the base of the mountain, Kagome curled up against his side as they both watched the clouds and whispered to each other.

"Damn...they aren't going to be happy for the intrusion. But Lord Sesshomaru's wrath outdoes Inuyasha's ten fold. Let's get this over with." He led the dragon down and landed with a thud. Standing at the base of the tree, Jaken called you to them.

"Uhm, Inuyasha? Kagumi? Are you up there?"

"It's Kagome!" He came crashing down on Jaken's head with her on his back.

"Oh right, my apologies. Anywho; Lord Sesshomaru has sent me for you, Kagome."

"What does he want with her?"

"Oh don't be silly, Inuyasha. He doesn't want her specifically. But wants the young Rin to have some new clothes."

"You're joking."

"No I'm not."

"Inuyasha, quiet for a minute. What exactly does he want me to do about it?"

"Rin has told him all about you being from a different world. My guess if he figures it would be far easier for you to find her clothing. My Lord is very picky."

"I suppose I could go and find her something. We aren't far from the well..." she looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Yeah we can do that. Just let me run up the mountain and see how long this old geezer is going to have my Tetsusaiga. We have to stop and let Sango and Miroku know what we're doing first."

"Yeah you're right."

"Tōtōsai said it would be a day or two."

"Okay well that saved me a trip, climb on Kagome. Jaken, go let Sesshomaru know to meet us by the well at sundown. We should be back by then."

Without a word, he climbed on to Ah-Un and they took off in different directions.

...

**To clarify, this chapter and the previous one take place about a week after Miroku and Inuyasha's "talk" in the woods. Please review :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you InuKagLover1992 and smmahmazing for reviewing :) **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Inuyasha huffed again as he followed Kagome through the busy streets. He groaned as they passed yet another clothes store and didn't go in.

"Hey Kagome, what are we even looking for anyways? We've passed a dozen clothes shops."

"We have to go to a place that sells clothes from your time. Could you imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face if I brought back a short skirt for Rin? Or even worse: pants."

"I say we do it. I'd like to watch his head explode," Inuyasha quipped and Kagome laughed.

"Yeah that'd be a funny sight. But come on let's do this right. He's offered you an olive branch afterall."

"Don't get your hopes up, Kagome. I'm sure this is a one time thing."

"Yeah, you aren't wrong. Oh here we are," she took his hand and led him into the store where he looked around in awe.

"I'll never get used to these shops. So many clothes everywhere."

"Yeah I know. Cmon let's hit the little girls section." She led him through isles and isles before finally landing on the spot she was searching for. "Now, Jaken said that she needs warm clothes. He told me that Sesshomaru likes to keep her in bright colors so she's easier to spot. What else?"

"He wants her in nicer clothes. Nothing a peasant or regular villager would wear. But don't get her anything too too fancy. Don't want her mistaken for a noble girl that's been kidnapped by a demon."

"Right...simple, nice, and colorful."

"Jaken said something about shoes too."

"Right...shoes."

...

Sesshomaru was perched in a tree that stood at the edge of the clearing which was home to the well. Rin was awake, but still curled up against him. She'd been silent for most of the day, only speaking to say good morning and to thank Jaken for the food he brought her. Sesshomaru brushes his long fingers across her forehead once again.

'She keeps getting hotter, must be a fever of some sorts. Damn. I should have asked the girl for some human medicine too. Inuyasha knows how to make it, but over my dead body will I ask my insulant half brother for help.'

'But will you for Rin's sake?' The voice of his father echoed in his head and he closed his eyes.

"Damnit. The old man is right," he muttered aloud.

'Aren't i always?,' his father called back mockingly.

"Shut up."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Who are you talking to?" Rin peered up at him and he looked down at her, dragging his eyes open.

"Nobody, Rin. Go back to sleep."

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll be right here when you wake up. Now sleep. You need to rest so you can get better and we can get back on the road."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sesshomaru picked up on Inuyasha's scent before the well even had a chance to light up. He adjusted Rin to make her easier to carry and lept from the tree, landing a few feet away from the well and nose to nose with Inuyasha when he jumped out. Sesshomaru tensed, causing Rin to wake up and turn around to see what she commotion was. He gently moved her up to sit on his shoulder, still wrapped in his fur. Kagome slid off of his back and put a hand on his shoulder when he started growling.

"Inuyasha...don't make me say it."

"Feh. Fine," he took a step back out of his brothers face.

"Here you are, Rin." She looked down at Kagome carefully from her perch on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned timidly, eyeing the backpack in Kagome's hand.

"Take it, Rin. It's alright."

"Uh...okay. Thank you Kagome," her voice was a hoarse whisper when she took the bag from her.

"You're very welcome. Is there anything else you need? You sound like you're getting sick." She reached up to feel Rin's forehead but Sesshomaru stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Hands off," he let go and she let her hand drop down to her side.

"Ooookay then...we'll if you don't need anything else..."

"Achoo!" Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up to Rin, then narrowed. "Inuyasha," he said without ever taking his eyes off of her. "You know how to make human medicine? Correct?"

"Uh yeah...what about it?"

"I believe Rin needs some."

"Umm...okay...I can make it for her if you want to come back in the morning."

"That'll do. Come, Rin. Thank them and let's go."

"Thank you again Kagome. And Inuyasha." She bowed her head and held on as Sesshomaru made his exit, leaving the two of them standing there gaping.

"Well that was weird," Inuyasha muttered.

"Got That right," Kagome agreed.

...

Sesshomaru sat in a high tree with his legs stretched out and Rin sitting up on his knees, digging in the backpack that Kagome has given her. She held up the first Kimono to show to Sesshomaru. It was pale yellow and covered in light blue swirls with a light blue sash to match. The next one was pink with black swirls and the last was orange with yellow swirls.

"I like them all but I like this one best!" She held up the pink one and beamed at him with wide eyes and a bright smile that made his heart jerk. Sesshomaru couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips.

"It's lovely Rin. And very bright. Nice choice."

"So I can keep it?," she giggled.

"Of course. You can keep them all. That bag is all yours." Tears sprang to her eyes and before he could blink, her arms were locked around his neck. A move she hadn't dare try before because she knew Lord Sesshomaru was not the coddling type. But this time she couldn't help herself. He stilled for a moment, taken aback by the gesture. But then he slowly brought his arm around her shoulders.

"You're welcome Rin. Come, let's see what else is in here." She sat up straight and returned to her perch on his knees. Digging through the bag, she pulled out two white under kasodes. She dug further and found a pair of small black boots and two pairs of socks. She smiled even wider when she discovered the hairbrush almost at the bottom of the bag. Kagome had even included a plastic bag with a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a wash rag, keeping in mind to write on them what they were for.

"Wow, Lord Sesshomaru! This stuff is cool! Kagome let me use it when we were helping each other look for you and Inuyasha! Smell!" She pushed the shampoo bottle up to his nose and he wrinkled it in response.

"That smells nice, use it sparingly, it smells quite strong."

"Yes," she nodded and reached back into the bag, gasping.

"Oooohhh! Look! Look! It's called candy! It's really really good!"

"What is it?"

"Food," she said matter of factly while opening the candy bar. "Try some," she held up the candy bar and he broke off a tiny piece, shoving it into his mouth to appease her.

"It is good. Very sweet. But good nonetheless."

"Yeah Shippo said not to eat too much at one time cause it'll make you talk super super fast and give you a bunch of energy," she broke off a big chunk and Sesshomaru quickly took the rest out of her hand.

"Why don't we use that sparingly as well?"

"Agreed," she winked.

"Here," he gave her the pink kimono, one of the white kasodes, her boots, and a pair of socks. "Go and get changed, your feet are like ice."

"Okay!" She smiled and took the clothes from his hand, carefully stepping on to the branch beside him as he started putting everything back into her back pack.

...

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked into Kaede's hut just as Kagome and Inuyasha were cleaning up.

"Is that liver?" Sango inquired, wrinkling her nose.

"Medicine. For Rin," Kagome answered simply.

"Rin? Isn't that the little girl that travels with Sesshomaru?"

"Yep. One and the same."

"And he's asked you and Inuyasha to make medicine for her?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. Weird. I guess he didn't consider the repercussions of dragging a little girl around in the snow all the time," Inuyasha spat.

"Better hope it works or he'll have your head," Sango murmured.

"More like all our heads," Miroku added.

"Don't I know it. I can still smell the son of a bitch. He's lurking around here somewhere."

"I thought that was his aura I sensed."

"Whatever. I ain't scared of him. Should be about done." He checked the pot again before pulling it off the heat.

"Hey Inuyasha...I know you said we'd meet Sesshomaru in the morning but maybe we should track him down tonight?"

"Yeah probably. She looked pretty rough. Hey, pass me one of those bottles you keep in your bag."

"Sure thing," she handed him a big water bottle and he carefully poured the liquid into it.

"Alright Kagome, lets get going. Nobody wait up for us, we have another stop to make."

...

**Okay so mayyyyybe I enjoy writing cute Sesshomaru/Rin scenes just a liiitle too much lol. I've always loved them so sue me haha**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sooo I have an idea for a brand new story. Don't worry I'm going to keep this one going :) I am *considering* a sesshy/Rin story that takes place when she's ya know, not a kid. So like 10ish years after Naraku is defeated. Let me know your thoughts :) **

**Chapter Twenty**

Inuyasha did a slow jog through the forest, trying to locate Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on! Come out, damnit. I know you can hear me, Sesshomaru!" Suddenly, he stopped dead and sniffed a millisecond before Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere before them with Rin perched atop his shoulder.

"That was fast," he said emotionlessly as always.

"Yeah yeah, here it is," Inuyasha passed the thermos to his older brother. "Probably about eight or ten cups in there. She's so small she won't need much anyways. Here's a tip, you'll get it down her better if it's warm. I won't lie it doesn't taste the best but who cares as long as it works."

"Thanks. You'd better hope it does," he was gone just as fast as he had appeared and smirked as he was flying away. 'I know it works,' he thought to himself. 'I've seen the brat himself drink it and be fine the next day.'

Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused look when she noticed him smirking arrogantly at the sky. The sun had almost set but not quite. There was still just a small sliver of light left.

"Ready to go, Kagome?"

""Mhm...where are we going?"

"Our cave," he shrugged nonchalantly as he took off at a comfortable jog so they could continue talking.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I figure we can build a fire...eat dinner...maybe a little skinny dipping," he squeezed her ass for emphasis and she giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Inuyasha! You horny dog!"

"Got that right!," he quipped.

"I love you in spite of it," she snuggled against his back and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you too, in spite of you making me be nice to Sesshomaru."

"Don't worry, you'll get a reward. After-all...I'm very proud of you today..." she grinned to herself and snaked a leg around in front of him, brushing him with her foot. Inuyasha came about an inch away from tripping before he caught himself.

"Hey hey! Chill out! Don't make me fall with you!" He tried his best to scold her but couldn't help the deep blush on his face. Idly, he wished she'd do it again, now what he was prepared for it. She didn't though. Kagome was on her best behavior the rest of the way to the cave. Once they got there, he sat her down and stretched before turning to the small wood pile in the corner and starting on building a fire.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Exactly how far are we away from Kaede's?"

"It's a two hour walk. But me or Kirara could cover it in twenty minutes or so if we were in a hurry why?"

"So you're telling me that Kirara brought Shippo here to spy on us?"

"Oh yeah definitely. She hasn't looked at me since then."

"No way!"

"Yeah...I bet it embarrassed her. Damn Shippo."

"Poor Kirara."

"So Kagome I was thinking..."

"Yeah?

"I kind of wanted to try something later...I know this kinda ruins the surprise but I need to make sure. Promise that if I start going crazy you'll say it."

"What? What are you even talking about?"

"I want you to promise me you'll tell me to sit if things get out of hand."

"I promise," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you."

...

"Jaken, take this and heat it."

"But...how?"

"Idiot. However the humans do it. I have no need for such knowledge until now."

"So you don't know either, my Lord?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, my Lord."

"It's metal isn't it?"

"Umm...yes."

"Fill the cup up and point the staff at it."

"But...wouldn't that be too hot for young Rin?"

"I'm going to let it cool imbecile. What did you think I was going to do, set the damn cup in her mouth and have you blow fire at it? Idiot." Rin giggled from her place beside Sesshomaru. He'd tucked them away in an abandoned home in the mountain behind Kaede's village. Here she had a warm place to recuperate and it was close enough to help, should she worsen. That was reason enough to stay despite his, and Rin's, dislike and distrust of humans. Now the little girl was curled up beside him and he was letting her use his mokomoko as a makeshift bed.

"Are you hungry, Rin?"

"Maybe a little bit..."

"Find her some food too, Jaken."

"What am I? A human doctor now?"

"You are what I tell you to be. Now get going," he said levelly. But looking into his eyes, they told a different story. Jaken decided it best to follow his orders with no further commentary. He sat the cup down just outside the door and heated it, bring it back and sitting it in front of Sesshomaru to cool. Then he scurried off to find food.

"Rin, we need to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"If the medicine Inuyasha made doesn't give any improvement by morning, I'll have to take you into the village."

"Please don't! Please! I don't wanna go live there! Lord Sesshomaru please please please don't make me!" Her lip started to quiver and he reached out to cup her cheek.

"Hush. I'm not going to make you live with the humans. Don't say such nonsense. If it comes down to it I will stay at the village or at least close by. You won't have to stay any longer than it takes for you to recover."

"Promise? Promise you won't abandon me with them?"

"Yes Rin, I promise. I'm not going to abandon you anytime soon for that matter. This is the fourth time you've asked me a variation of that same question. So tell me, what has you do convinced that I'm going to abandon you and force you to live with humans again?"

"Master Jaken said-"

"Jaken is a bumbling fool. He only says things like that out of jealousy. The bafoon is simply jealous of the attention you get. Remember that Rin."

"Yes, my lord."

"It is important that you know I will never abandon you."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You should rest now, Rin. You'll need your strength."

"Yes..." she turned over and curled herself around the fur.

...

Kagome hit the bed with a thud and panted as Inuyasha loomed over her,

"Are...are you sure, Kagome?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay..." he slid into her slowly and stilled once he went as far as he could go. His pace was agonizingly slow but Kagome could tell he was struggling to maintain control. His eyes started to get red and she felt his entire body harden over her.

"Inuyasha...inuyasha look at me. Look in my eyes. You're okay. It's Kagome. I'm right here..." she put a hand on his face and he screwed his eyes shut.

"Inuyasha. Eyes open." Reluctantly, he drug his eyes open but they were still a little red.

"I...love...you..." he choked out, trying not to transform. He tilted his forehead against hers and took a few deep breaths before moving again.

"Inu...Yasha...are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine." He breathed. "I just need to look at you."

"Look all you need to," she kissed his nose and he gave her a small wry smile.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Unbeknownst to them, above the cave were brilliant lights of purple and red. Dancing in the sky for everyone in the region to see, their spirits were mixing and becoming one. Now, with Inuyasha in his true form, their bond would be solidified and apparent to the world. Well, anyone with a nose at least. Back at the village, Kaede stepped outside and looked up to the sky, smiling to herself. Up on the mountain, Sesshomaru was laying on the roof of the small hut, watching the stars when the sky lit up and he laughed aloud before he could even stop himself.

"So that's where he rushed off to," he said matter of factly and relaxed back against the roof, listening to the soft sound of Rin's breathing.

...

Please review :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Inuyasha woke with his head tucked against Kagome's chest. He smiled with he opened his eyes and was greeted with one of her nipples directly in front of him. He stuck his tongue out and flicked the soft flesh slowly, watching it harden before his eyes as his tongue danced around it. He turned his head over and started to lick at the other one. Disappointed, Inuyasha realized she wouldn't wake like this. He had to step up how game. So his lips found her and he sucked gently at her right nipple, earning a moan as her fingers laced sleepily in his hair.

"Oh Inuyasha..."

"Mmmmm," he relished in the sweet taste of her, switching nipples and keeping up his ministrations until he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Well good morning to you too," she smiled and whimpered when he grazed her with his teeth.

"And what a good morning it is," he growled softly. "Are you sore? You bled again last night."

"Yeah a little. It's weird though. The first time I didn't even really notice being sore. But today I'm more sore than the first time."

"Well my uhm...you know...gets smaller when I turn into a human. And last night I was my normal size so uh..."

"That explains it." She tilted her head back as his claws scraped lightly against her.

"Say...Kagome..."

"Hmm?"

"If you're sore maybe I could kiss it and make it better..."

"Maybe I could let you," she grinned against his lips. And giggled as he drug his tongue down her body, tickling her in the process.

...

Inuyasha scoffed as they drew closer to the village. 'Sesshomaru is still hanging around,' he thought.

"Hey Kagome, when we see Sesshomaru don't talk to him okay? He'll know what we did last night as soon as he lays eyes on us. Whatever he says, don't listen to him. He'll only upset you."

"Gotcha."

As they neared Kaede's hut, his scent got stronger. Inuyasha almost fell over when he stepped inside and found his older brother sitting in the back corner with Rin curled up on his lap.

"Kaede! What the hell is he doing here? Damn, you'll let any old riff raff in here won't you?"

"Quiet Inuyasha, I am treating the girl."

"Why couldn't you just leave her here a couple days and come back?" He groaned in the direction of Sesshomaru.

"Leave her under your protection? Unlikely. Inuyasha, don't even get me started on riff raff, filthy half breed. And respect the hand that feeds you. I realize the priestess has an open door policy, but I can't believe she'd tolerate the likes of you. Her reasoning is beyond me. I've tolerated your miserable existence for two hundred years. Surely you can tolerate my presence for two days. Grant me your silence if not your absence, brother."

"Two days. That's it. I don't trust you around all these humans."

"I have no reason to harm anyone in this village, unless you cross me that is." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Yeah, demons didn't need much sleep. But he hadn't slept in two days. That's if you count the two hours he got of sleep before Rin woke him in a fit of coughing the other night. In all reality he'd slept two hours in the past week. Last night she'd gotten even hotter so he rushed her down the mountain to Kaede who used a strange device from Kagome's time to measure her fever. She gave Rin some sweet smelling medicine also from the future and that seemed to keep her cooled off. Now she was curled against his chest sleeping more peacefully than she had in days. Sesshomaru has taken his armor off and had it in a neat pile beside him. She stirred in her sleep and he raised a hand to the back of her head instinctively, running it down her hair to sooth her.

"Rin, I know you're awake."

"Mhm."

"I'm going to put you down and get some air. I'm going for a run and afterward I will be on the roof alright?"

"Promise you won't go far?"

"Yes. Inuyasha is back and he reeks, thats all." This earned a giggle from her as he laid her on the straw pallet and covering her up. He got up silently and left, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara gaping at what had just occurred. Kaede on the other hand seemed completely unphased.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Rin opened her eyes, feeling self conscious.

"Sorry for staring. Is Sesshomaru always that kind to you?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, most of the time." She smiled weakly.

"You must be very close," Sango suggested.

"Yeah I guess we are. I've never really had any friends. Lord Sesshomaru said he doesn't like friends either. So now we're each others friends."

"Aww that's sweet, right Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to get him to relax.

"Sweet as it may be, I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Lord Sesshomaru won't attack this village. He told me most of the humans here are the tolerable kind and I'm sure he wouldn't have brought me along if he were going to attack a bunch of people. I always stay behind when he goes for a battle."

"That is for your protection, child."

"I know."

"Hey kid, we've all been wondering something."

"Oh yeah...what's that?"

"Why does Sesshomaru keep you? You've heard yourself that he doesn't like humans. So what gives?"

"He's never told me why he lets me follow him. But I'm glad he does. I lost my whole family to bandits and then I was attacked by wolves. I know I was dead for some time before lord Sesshomaru found me. But he brought me back to life with his sword."

"So Sesshomaru is like a father to you?" Kagome asked.

"Kind of. But not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Lord Sesshomaru says he is my lord and master first and foremost. But he told me that we are friends and friends take care of each other. So he does take care of me kind of like my papa used to."

"Well that's a good thing at least," Kagome said.

"Tell me child; why do you choose to stay with such a dangerous demon?"

"Because he protects me," she shrugged. "And I don't like humans. Humans are much scarier than demons."

"Rin," Sesshomaru had appeared silently in the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came back!" Rin jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his legs.

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Yes!" She grinned and he bent to pick her up.

"Back to bed, here I brought you something." He sat her down before digging in his robe and pulling out two apples.

"Oh! Apples! My favorite! Where did you find them in the winter?"

"I'll tell you when we aren't in a room full of monguls," he winked and she giggled. As she was eating, he reached out to feel her head.

"Kaede. I believe she needs some more of that fever medicine."

"Yes it's getting about time, one moment."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said quietly.

"What?"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to check her lungs."

"How?"

"I can listen to them with this," she pulled a stethoscope out of her bag that she keeps at Kaede's.

"I can hear her breathing just fine, thanks. Rin does not like being touched by you humans."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she peered up at him. "It's okay..."

"Very well...make it fast."

"She sounds like she may be coming down with pneumonia."

"How to you treat it?"

"I'll have to go back to my time and get her an antibiotic. If you want to, I can try and take her through the well to see a doctor on my side. But I'm not sure that it'll work."

"No, I'm not going." She shrunk back and hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Calm down, I wasn't going to make you go without Sesshomaru. He can't go to the doctor with you because there's no way to disguise him. But he can wait for you at my house. Don't worry it's right down the road. Not far at all."

"But nobody else can pass through the well," Shippo chimed in.

"We've never even tried passing through together before. I think it might work. If I have the jewel shards and I open the portal surely they can come through while it's open."

"Wait just one second! Kagome, I realize she's sick and you want to help her. But we can't take him to your house! He's way too dangerous! You really want him with your mother? What about your grandfather and Sōta huh? I don't like it. She can just come with us and he can wait by the well."

"No! Lord Sesshomaru don't let them take me what if something happens and we're attacked?"

"Inuyasha will protect you," Kagome offered.

"What's he gonna do? Swing that sword around, yell like a bafoon, and get his ass kicked?" She scoffed and looked to Sesshomaru for approval. Inuyasha almost fell over.

"Rin," Sesshomaru scolded "quiet."

"But you say it all the time, my lord."

"Enough," he smiled in amusement.

"Yes," she nodded and giggled.

"Nonetheless, I will not allow Rin to cross over with you. However, I will go with her. I cannot promise to stay behind and allow you to take her to the doctor without seeing your world first."

"Okay that'll work," Kagome said.

"Kagome!" He protested.

"Inuyasha, sit."

Rin devolved into a fit of giggles but then started coughing.

"Okay Rin, enough fun, back to sleep with you."

"Okay!" She said in a sing song voice and laid back down on her bed, taking Sesshomaru's fur in one hand and curling it around herself. Nobody spoke to either of them again for a long while. In all honesty, they were trying to pretend he wasn't there to keep it less awkward. They all just went about their day as if a monster wasn't watching them. Or so Sesshomaru thought. He knew that's exactly what every person in this room thought of him. Except for Rin. He sat and idly watched them throughout the day. It was truly entertaining. Inuyasha was in a particularly bad mood, which Shippo enjoyed thoroughly. He would pick on him when Kagome wasn't looking. And as soon as Inuyasha would jerk him up by the scruff of the neck, the brat would scream bloody murder for Kagome. Earning Inuyasha a swift 'sir' command. Miroku kept making passes at Sango, for which he earned several bumps to the head. Nobody except for Kaede spoke to them until dinner time. That was when Sango turned and offered them food.

"Rin, do you feel up to eating? And Sesshomaru you must be hungry, I haven't seen you touch a bite since you've been here. There's tea as well."

"You're wasting your breath with him, Sango. He doesn't eat human food."

"I will take some tea, thank you. Rin, are you hungry?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Rin will have food." Sango nodded and passed Sesshomaru a cup of tea and Rin's bowl of stew. Inuyasha, despite his bad mood, had went out and hunted for the old woman. He brought her back enough to last her at least a month. Granted, he *did* bitch the entire time. Soon after cleaning up from dinner, everyone settled into their respective spots to sleep. Miroku moved his mat to the doma to make room for everyone else to sleep comfortably. Sango and Kirara were curled up on the edge of the raised wood floor with Kaede opposite her. Sesshomaru sat up against one corner with Rin curled in his lap. Kagome was laying in the other corner, cuddling Shippo to her chest, her head in Inuyasha's lap. Once he was sure the others were asleep, Sesshomaru spoke to his half brother.

"So Inuyasha...congratulations are in order, are they not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The girls scent has mixed with yours now. Before they were distinguishable. Now they are almost entertained and you smell exactly the same. Interesting. You should be ashamed of yourself. Further tainting fathers bloodline when the stench of human."

"You're one to talk about getting involved with humans! I have OUR fathers nose too. And I know you've imprinted on that kid. Geeze even when you were gone the whole damn hut smelled like you were sitting right there."

"Fool. Of course I imprinted on her. What other way can I make sure she is not harmed running around in the woods unattended. She'd be a sitting duck if I hadn't. And how would I be able to track her down everytime Naraku snatches her up just to kiss me off? I swear sometimes I believe you were born without a brain. Even your human mother could have figured that one out."

"Keh, you're still a hypocrite. You claim to hate humans but you protect one. Even marked her. So which is it Sesshomaru?"

"I despise the vast majority of human kind, yes. But this girl is no ordinary human. That's all you need to know."

"Whatever."

"I'm not the one mating with a human. I simply care for one. I have simply taken in an orphan. I'm not marrying my fathers bloodline, unlike you."

"You're so full of it."

"Do shut up. Did I not just congratulate you? I do commend that your act was successful. It takes a great deal of self control to not rip your partner to shreds. I've done it a time or twenty." Inuyasha shivered at his words.

"You mean..."

"It's normal. Our father suffered the same affliction. One of two things have happened. Either you've developed the self control to not rip a woman limb from limb or you've found your true mate. You can choose which to believe."

"Humph," Inuyasha stretched out behind Kagome with his arm slung around her waist.

'Finally, some peace and quiet,' Sesshomaru thought.

...

Please review :)


	22. Chapter 22

**InuKagsLover1992 this one is for you. I hope I answered all of your questions! **

**Everyone please review :) **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The next morning, Sesshomaru ran ahead of everybody else. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo had all decided to tag along. This meant they would have to walk at a pace that was agonizingly slow for Sesshomaru, so he'd decided to go on ahead. Inuyasha, now comfortable with the openness of their relationship, was walking hand in hand at the front of the group with Kagome.

"Inuyasha...there is something that worries me."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"With her condition, the doctors may try to put Rin in the hospital. If that happens then we will have to stay in my time."

"How long?"

"Maybe a couple of days."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. We should probably be more concerned with how we're going to go about letting him out of the house. You know he isn't going to leave her side for a second, right?"

"Yeah I've already thought about that. His ears won't be a problem. We can most likely talk him in to changing clothes."

"But what about his markings? And that fur...tail...whatever that thing is?"

"His markings are the least of my concerns. Maybe you could talk to him about the tail or whatever. If he does agree to stay behind, please keep Sōta away from him. Half of the pranks he's played on you would get him killed if he pulled that on your brother."

"Oh trust me, I'm already on it."

...

Back at the well, Sesshomaru was standing in silence as he did quite often, just staring at nothing in particular. Rin was sitting on the side of the well swinging her feet when a thought hit her.

"Say, Lord Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?"

"That was a question in and of itself, but go ahead."

"I heard you talking to Inuyasha last night. And I was wondering, what we're you talking about anyways?"

"What exactly did you hear?"

"I just heard you say something about Inuyasha finding his true mate and something about self control then he grunted and got real quiet."

"You aren't quite old enough for such a conversation, Rin."

"Oh cmon, lord Sesshomaru. I know what sex is. I'm not stupid."

He was taken aback by her words and visibly bawlked. He stood there for a long moment in silence, racking his brain trying to decide how to explain to her what she heard. Sure, he'd considered she would have questions eventually and ultimately come to him with her concerns. But he wasn't ready for those questions yet. Sesshomaru steeled himself for the inevitable and decided to keep things as informative as possible, while telling her as little as he could about the mechanics.

"When dog demons such as myself become intimate, sometimes we have trouble controlling our...err...animalistic urges. Inuyasha suffers from the same affliction, being a half demon. My father said that there are two courses of action one can take to remedy this. Either learn how to control it, or only lay with your one true mate. I, however, do not believe his fairytale. I've found it is possible to control such urges with practice."

"So what happens if you can't?" He turned to look at her and sighed, going to sit on the side of the well with her.

"If i were to lay with another demon, nothing. Their body would be able to withstand if I acted on those urges. But if I were to lay with a human, I would need to exercise extreme caution or the results could be fatal. Even when laying with ones true mate, the desire is still going to be there. It is just easier to control, or so I've heard."

"Have you ever found your true mate, My Lord?" She peered up at him with her big brown eyes, so full of curiosity.

"I have not. As I've told you before, I prefer solitude."

"Oh..." she became extremely interested in her hands at this point, picking at a scab on one of her knuckles. "So does my presence bring you ire?," she questioned.

"No Rin, your presence brings me great joy. When you're a little older I will explain it to you further, but because of your humanity and my desire to protect you, I am able to wield my Father's sword."

"So I'm like...your secret weapon?" She grinned up at him brightly.

"In a way, yes. I suppose you are," he smiled down at her and she giggled.

"Quiet now, the others are approaching. Remember Rin, our conversations are not common knowledge."

"Yes, of course," she nodded in agreement, noting his warning to not gossip as she saw the others step in to the clearing. Kagome approached Sesshomaru and handed him her bottle with the jewel shards.

"It's probably best to hold her when you jump. I'll go first, you can jump in after me, and Inuyasha you'll bring up the rear. We already know you can cross over."

"Whatever lets just get this over with," he motioned with his hand and Kagome jumped into the well.

...

**Yeah I know, short chapter. But I realized this morning there were some loose ends and questions lingering so I thought it best to go ahead and take care of those. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay fair warning, I had a HARD time writing this chapter. It was a combination of writers block and in all honesty, I just didn't know what to write or how Sesshomaru should act. Phew. Really set myself up for failure with this one. Oh well. The next will be better. Please review :) **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Brilliant lights encased them as they fell through the portal. Rin closed her eyes and tucked her head in close to Sesshomaru's chest, shielding herself from the brightness.

"It worked!" Kagome called out excitedly. Inuyasha scooped her up and jumped out of the well with Sesshomaru following suit. When Inuyasha opened the door, Rin stared out disapprovingly.

"Nope! Don't like it. Lord Sesshomaru, can we go back now?" She whined as they were crossing the yard to Kagome's house.

"What's the problem, runt?" Inuyasha turned to look at her and Sesshomaru growled, resulting in the former glueing his ears down flat.

"There's no trees and it smells funny."

"You won't have to be here long, don't worry." Kagome pushed open the door and led them inside.

"Hey I'm home," she called out and her mother peeped out from the kitchen smiling.

"Hi Kagome, Inuyasha. Who's this?" She peered up at Sesshomaru who had Rin still curled in his arm.

"Inuyasha's half brother. His uhm...friend...is sick and I'm taking her to see one of our doctors today." Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably, now knowing exactly what to call Rin, and also not wanting to give her mother all the gory details of how a little girl fell into the care of such a powerful demon.

"Does Inuyasha's brother have a name?," her mom laughed.

"Half brother," Sesshomaru corrected. "And you may call me Sesshomaru."

"Okay then...strange character." She turned back to her cooking. "Would any of you like something to eat? Or maybe hot baths?"

"Pass on that death trap, but I'm starving," Inuyasha took his sword from its place on his side and propped it against a wall, simultaneously plopping down at the table. Sesshomaru scoffed at his brashness and turned to Rin.

"Rin?"

"I'm hungry too, but I really want to take a bath, My Lord."

"The girl would like to bathe," he answered. "If you could just point me in the direction to take her I'll-"

"You'll do no such thing! Kagome be a dear and help her figure out how to work the bath tub." She turned and gave Sesshomaru a harsh look.

"Yes, momma." Kagome took Rin by the hand and scurried off upstairs.

"I don't know how they do things where you come from, but here, grown men in their twenties do not accompany young girls to bathe."

"I'm five hundred years old for one, wench. And another thing, I can take perfectly good care of my ward so why don't you-"

"Heyyyy Sesshomaru why don't I show you Kagome's bedroom!" Inuyasha grabbed his older brother by the arm and drug him out of the kitchen before Kagome's mom had a chance to sign her own death warrant. Or vise versa.

"Unhand me!" Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha's hand away once they reached Kagome's bedroom.

"The goal is to blend in, idiot." Inuyasha stomped over to Kagome's drawers. Opening the bottom one, which was essentially full of his things, he yanked out some clothes for himself and started stripping out of his regular ensemble.

"There's clothes in here. You need to get changed if you want Kagome to let you out of the house." He kicked his pants into a small basket in the corner and sat on the edge of the bed so he didn't bust his face open trying to contort himself into the pants Kagome said were her 'personal favorite'. Sesshomaru rummaged through the drawer while Inuyasha struggled with the godforsaken belt. His elder brother turned to look at him just as he was shrugging on his jacket.

"What on earth makes you think I would wear these?" He held up a pair of boxers and Inuyasha snatched them out of his hands.

"Those are my _undergarments _you may _not_ even try it," he hissed and reached into the drawer, pulling out a pair of sweat pants, a white t shirt, and a hoodie before slamming it shut. "Im going to eat," he shoved his feet into his shoes. "Damn it all, I hate these things. Get changed. Kagome will bring the kid back to you after her bath. If you come downstairs, just...don't talk to anyone. I don't need you ripping Kagome's family's heads off." Before Sesshomaru could open his mouth to speak, Inuyasha had slammed the door behind him and was tromping down the stairs.

'I will play nice for Rin's sake,' he thought to himself. 'But once we're back on home turf I'll kick Inuyasha's ass for speaking to me like this. Now, how to put on these strange clothes..." he turned the garment over in his hands, contemplating.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I found you!" Rin burst through the door as he was trying to squeeze his head through the top of the hoodie Inuyasha had given him. He finally managed and looked down at Rin still wrapped in a giant bath towel.

"You will not be wearing that," he scolded.

"I'm not!" She laughed. "Kagome is coming and she's going to find me some clothes,"

"Alright. I'll be outside." Sesshomaru's nose twitched. The smells of this time we're really getting to him.

"Okay!" She smiled and sat on the bed to wait for Kagome. He didn't waste time getting out the door and walking over to the edge over to the edge of the property, examining the strange new world in front of him. There were buildings taller than he'd ever seen, everyone had huge houses, and rode around in/on strange iron carts of various sizes. His eyes narrowed when he heard Inuyasha approaching.

"Now what?," he said without ever turning to look at him.

"This time period is different. Kagome wants me to make sure you agree to blend in before she lets you out of the house.

"Yes I agree."

"And don't talk to anyone either. If someone in Kagome's time finds out we're demons they can't really do anything to us, but Kagome's family would suffer. I know you don't give a damn. But I do."

"Do not worry, Inuyasha. I will not risk exposure. For Rin's sake. I assume these same implications could possibly harm her?"

"Yeah...I mean it's unlikely but there is a possibility."

"Then rest assured I will take no such risk."

"Appreciate it."

They managed to make it to the doctor with no issues. However, Sesshomaru was not at all happy when they took Rin back and only allowed Kagome to accompany her. He tapped his foot impatiently, earning an annoyed scowl from Inuyasha.

"Could you stop that? They'll be right out. Seriously. This never takes very long at all." Sesshomaru just huffed in response and did his best to still his foot. Finally, after what felt like hours, they emerged from behind the door. Kagome had a few papers in her hand and Rin was sucking on a popsicle. She strode to Sesshomaru, smiling as always.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You waited for me!"

"Are you finished?"

"Mhm...we have to go and get medicine now," she answered and he looked to Kagome.

"Lead the way."

...

Once back at the shrine, Sesshomaru wasted no time scooping Rin up and jumping into the well. When he hit the ground with a thud, he hissed and looked up.

"Damnit."

"What's wrong? Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We need the damn jewel," he huffed and jumped back up the well. Storming to the house and into the kitchen, he threw the door open and found everyone sitting around the table.

"Kagome, the jewel?"

"Oh crap. Sorry. Mama I'll be right back, I just need to help them cross over."

"Okay dear, hurry though. Your dinner will get cold."

"Yes mama," she pushed away from the table and followed Sesshomaru to the well. Once they were to the other side, she climbed out to wish them goodbye.

"Now you have everything you need. Right?"

"I believe so," he answered.

"Okay good. Stay close to the village and come to Kaede if you need help again okay?"

"We will be staying at an abandoned hut on the hillside behind the shrine."

"Good choice. Take care you too!" She waved to Rin before jumping back down the well.

...


End file.
